


[Commission] Elvira: Family Secrets

by rpickman



Category: Elvira Mistress of the Dark (1988)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Big Breasts, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Deep throat, Demon Sex, Disembodied Penis, Excessive Cumshots, F/M, Father/Daughter Incest, Paizuri, Parent/Child Incest, Porn, Sex Farce, Temptation, Titjob, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, comedy cumshots, huge cock, monster fucking, oops it turns out the demon is her dad, poltergeist groping, silly smut, sixtynining, throat-fucking, unexpected facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 41,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpickman/pseuds/rpickman
Summary: After digging through her great-aunt's chest of mystical secrets, Elvira accidentally unleashes a something far older and nastier than her great-uncle. Something that has a special "affection" for women of the Talbot family.Chapter 2 is an alternate "wicked witch" ending.
Relationships: elvira/demon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

  
“Oh, Bob…” Elvira gasped, rubbing her hands over Bob Redding’s plaid shirt. She could feel his taut muscles underneath the soft flannel and she pulled the two of them tighter, pressing herself against his chest. “Hold me…”  
Her voice was tremulous and frightened but she wasted no time throwing one of her long legs over his hip and leaning back as though faint, forcing Bob to gently lower her to the attic floor to prevent her from falling. She reached out, dimming the light of the oil lamp as Bob’s muscular frame lay over hers.   
He was breathing heavily and she could feel his heart hammering in his chest as she started to undo the top buttons of his shirt. _Finally! Country boys are fun but they’re so slow on the uptake. I’ve been trying to bring this big oaf in for a landing since I came to town._  
“Elvira…” Bob’s voice was hesitant, uncertain.   
_Oh God, what is it? Is he a virgin? He’s not going to try and marry me after this is he?_  
“Hey, don’t get weird on me Bob…we’re just having a bit of fun.” She continued to unbutton his shirt, baring his chiseled, hairy chest and his rippling abdominal muscles. She ran her hands down his torso, moving slowly towards his waist. Since she’d gotten to this town there’d been nothing but horny teens and old creeps, so she was practically trembling in anticipation. “No harm in that, right?”   
Her fingers undid the button of his jeans and, too impatient to undress him, she slid her hand down the front of his underwear. Her questing fingertips buried themselves in the wiry thicket of his pubic hair. _Seems like manscaping hasn’t made it to Fallwell. Good thing I don’t mind a few weeds on the lawn._  
Elvira’s fingers closed around Bob’s dick…  
“Wait…what the frick is this?”   
It was soft.   
She gave it an experimental squeeze, causing Bob’s to make a weird little sound of surprise. Still soft. Not even a semi.   
“What’s the big idea, Bob?!” She snapped at Bob, staring up at him in consternation. “Or not so big, in this case.”   
“I’m sorry, Elvira. It’s just…” He sat up, rubbing his neck. She couldn’t make out his expression in the dim light of the attic but he sounded bashful. “The dog’s watching.”  
“What?” She looked over to the far side of the crowded attic room. Sure enough, Algonquin was sitting on his haunches and staring at the two of them. The poodle’s eyes glinted red, seeming to reflect more light than they should. “Gonk! Get! Can’t you see I’m trying to dig up a bone?”   
The poodle just wagged its tail, tongue lolling from its mouth.   
“Dumb mutt…” She muttered. Trying to hide her annoyance, she flashed Bob what she hoped was a seductive smile. “Do you want to go down to the bedroom? Then maybe go down in the bedroom?”   
“It’s just never happened to me before.” Bob looked uncertain.   
“Don’t worry, it happens to a lot of guys! We just need to give it a jump start.”  
“No, I don’t mean that, I’m talking about…all of this.” Bob waved his hand vaguely in the air. He started buttoning up his shirt and she could barely contain her disappointment as the expanse of tan skin was covered in that dumb black-and-red plaid once more. “I’m sorry, Elvira…tonight was just…a lot. First, there was the whole thing at the movie theater…then dinner tried to have us for supper…and the whole witch thing.”   
“Come on, it’s not that big a deal.” She did her best to sound casual. She had been trying not to think too much about everything herself. _You know what would help take my mind off all of it? A nice big cock!_   
“There was a giant snake just like…five minutes ago! And then it caught on fire!” Bob pointed at the circle of ash on the floor where the snake she had summoned had accidentally vanished. “Was that a demon? Are demons real? It’s just…it’s a lot to take in, you know? I just need some time to process.”  
Elvira sat pouting on the floor of the attic as Bob finished dressing and made his way through the crowded brick-a-brack of the attic. He stumbled over a few pieces of cobwebbed furniture, eliciting G-rated swears like “darn it” and “fudge” as he made his way to the stairs.   
She lay back on the floor of the attic, listening to the sound of his footsteps headed out of the house.   
“Looks like another night paddling the canoe all by myself, Gonk.” She looked over at the dog, still wagging its tail. She sighed and turned her head, looking at the large trunk the two of them had uncovered, thinking about the revelations in the letter her great-aunt had left her. _I thought my mom was a bitch for dumping me in a convent…turns out she’s a witch! And creepy uncle Vinnie is actually some kind of evil warlock?_  
With a sigh, she got back on her feet and turned up the oil lamp once more, filling the attic with flickering shadows. She picked up the so-called “recipe book” her aunt had left her, examining the cracked leather cover and running her fingers across the yellowed, ancient pages.   
“I guess I’m not getting that fifty bucks after all.” She muttered to herself. Fifty bucks probably wasn’t worth handing a book of spells over to the man who killed her mother.   
She looked down at the trunk, filled with unusual, occult-looking garbage. _I wonder if anything in here is worth selling? I doubt Uncle Vinnie is going to play nice if I decide not to hand over the book but I’ll need cash if I’m going to get out of town._   
She sat down by the trunk and started to dig around inside, tossing aside anything that didn’t look valuable.   
“Mogwai spores…Leprechaun repellant…Krampus dung…ew, gross.” She read off labels on canisters and boxes before flinging them over her shoulder. “What the hell is this?”  
It was a large book with a cover of stitched-together leather creating the shape of a distorted face. A small yellow post-it note was stuck to the cover with the word “Necronomicon”.   
“Creepy.” She flipped through the book until she reached a random page. “Let’s see…klattu…barada…”  
She shook her head and snapped the book closed, dropping it next to the trunk. I’ve already got one weird book that I can’t read, I don’t need another one.   
“Oh? What’s this?”   
She pulled out a small, rectangular object wrapped in moth-eaten black cloth. She tore the covering off and her eyes widened with excitement. Inside the cloth was a wooden box, carved with unusual symbols and inlaid with gilt. It was about the right size and shape to be a jewelry box.   
“Oh, auntie Morgana, what do we have here? I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I pawn some of your old jewelry, would you?”   
She reached out to open the box but she almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of a blood-curdling growl. She turned around, quickly enough that she practically spilled out of the front of her dress. The sound was coming from Algonquin. The dog’s teeth were bared and its eyes still glinted red in the lamplight, fixated on the box in Elvira’s hands.   
“What’s gotten into you, Gonk?” He was definitely looking right at the jewelry box, with a vicious expression entirely out of place on the poodle. She shook her head. This dumb dog had already cock-blocked her once tonight, she wasn’t going to take it again. “Come on, you stupid mutt. Get out.”  
She dropped the box back into the trunk and Algonquin immediately calmed. He still whimpered when she picked him up by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the stairway. Closing the attic door behind him she returned to the trunk once more and retrieved the box again. Visions of jewels and rings danced in her head as she grabbed the lid of the box.   
It was locked.  
She tried tugging harder.   
It still wouldn’t open.   
“Come on! Can’t I get a break for once in this stupid town?”   
She dug through the pile of loose objects in the trunk, hoping to find some kind of key for the jewelry box’s tiny lock. There was a large ring of keys in the chest but they were all big, rusty keys that looked like they belonged in a medieval castle.   
“Ah-hah!” She exclaimed, pulling out her discovery. It was a knife, sporting a short, wide blade and a pentagram design on the hilt. It wasn’t a key but beggars couldn’t be choosers.   
Picking the jewelry box back up, she did her best to slip the tip of the knife into the seam between the lid and the base. It was a tight fit and the knife kept slipping out.   
“Dammit! This is like two virgins on prom night.”  
Outside the door, she could hear Algonquin whining and scratching at the wood. The weather outside seemed to be turning sour as well. There was a rumble of thunder and the old house creaked and trembled as the wind picked up.   
Elvira didn’t pay it any mind. Laying the box on its side she wedged the knife under the lid. She then grabbed her great-aunt Morgana’s book and started to slam it onto the knife handle, using the heavy, antique book as a makeshift hammer. Each blow sent ripples along the curves of her chest, causing her jiggling breasts to bounce together as she banged away at the box.   
Algonquin howled and the house began to shake, nearly causing the knife to slip free. But with a final, mighty smack, accompanied by a flash of lightning, the lid of the box gave way, sending the knife skittering into the shadowy corners of the attic.   
“Ah-hah…wait, what?” Elvira’s cry of victory trailed off into an expression of disappointment. The wooden lid of the box had snapped in half, leaving the contents partially exposed but rather than revealing the glitter of gold or gemstones, the lamplight only illuminated a dark, cylindrical object nestled inside the box’s velvet interior.   
“What the hell is this?” With two fingers she lifted it out of the box. It was around half a foot long, maybe an inch wide and brownish-red in color. It had a dry, shriveled texture. “Some kind of dried salami? Auntie Morgana must have been losing it towards the end.”  
Elvira held it up to her face and sniffed it curiously. It did smell slightly like meat but the attic was so musty it was hard to tell. The tip of the…sausage?…was slightly bulbous and it looked oddly familiar for some reason.   
On impulse, she gave the larger tip an experimental lick, trying to tell whether or not it was still good. Aged salami was a thing, wasn’t it? It might be some kind of valuable heirloom meat?   
“Whoa!” The moment her tongue touched the shriveled surface of the salami(?) she felt it move…like a ripple passing along the entire length from the tip of her tongue to the base. She dropped it immediately and it rolled along the floor and underneath a decaying ottoman. She scooted backwards until her back hit the wall of the attic but nothing else happened…there was no flash of light, no horrible scream, no movement at all. Even the rattling of the house had finally calmed down and Algonquin had fallen silent.   
“Was I just imagining things?” She ran her tongue over her lips, the taste of the salami still strong. She had tasted something like it before but she couldn’t quite place it. She smacked her lips as she pondered the flavor. “Salty…”  
She shrugged and climbed to her feet, convinced that it was just some old pepperoni that Morgana had stuffed in a jewelry box in a fit of dementia. The old bat was supposed to be over three hundred years old, after all. She’d probably been senile since the Taft administration. She sullenly kicked the empty jewelry box.   
“I need a drink.”  
  


*******************

  
  
“For the last time…” Vincent Talbot, local businessman and 300-year-old necromancer, rubbed his fingers against his forehead in frustration. For the hundredth time, he questioned his choices in hired help as he glared at Travis and Billy’s dull, cowlike faces. “It’s not really a recipe book. It’s a euphemism.”  
“A what?” Billy’s mouth was hanging open in confusion.   
“You idiot.” Travis snapped at him, blissfully ignorant of the irony of his statement. “It’s like…one of them things where you say one thing but you’re really talking about a dick or tits or whatever.”  
“It’s a titty book?” Billy’s eyes lit up at that.   
“NO!” Vincent rose to his feet, slamming his fist on the desk in front of him. The three were in his office for what should have been a short meeting. “Look! It doesn’t matter what’s in the book. I’ll tell you what it looks like and you just need to go back to that house and this time, you don’t leave until you have the book!”   
“But what about the dog?” Billy muttered, trying to avoid provoking his boss’ ire any further, a task at which he was failing miserably.”   
“I don’t care!” Vincent snarled. “Bring along a poisoned steak or a shotgun, just get me that…”  
He trailed off mid-sentence, his red-faced fury draining away and leaving him as white as a sheet. His head snapped towards the wall, eyes wide. Beyond the wall, beyond the town streets and intervening buildings, visible only to his mind’s eye, was Morgana’s house.   
“No…” His voice was quiet and shaky, forcing both Billy and Travis to lean forward to hear him. “That stupid girl…what has she done?”   
Billy and Travis exchanged looks of dull incomprehension.   
“You okay, boss?” Travis asked cautiously, hoping the question wouldn’t trigger another fit of rage. Vincent turned his head to look at him and while Travis normally had the empathy of a thrown brick even he could see that something had deeply disturbed Vincent Talbot. He had never seen the old man look afraid before and it made him nervous.   
“I have to go.” Vincent began to pull open drawers in his desk, yanking out important documents and locked strongboxes. “Right away.”   
“Where you going, boss?” Billy’s forehead crinkled in confusion. Impressively, he managed to be even slower on the uptake than Travis.   
“Somewhere. Anywhere. Far away.” Vincent crossed the room and opened up the office closet, pulling a wheeled suitcase out. He cleared room on his desk through the expedience of tossing his computer and keyboard to the floor. Billy and Travis both jumped at the sound of the monitor smashing to the ground. Putting the suitcase on the desk, Vincent began to load it with the items he had collected. “Maybe Europe. Or Asia.”   
“But…you’ll miss the eclipse, won’t you? You were all excited about that.” Billy was starting to get worried too.  
“Dummy, they got eclipses in Europe too!” Travis managed to be technically correct while also being completely stupid.   
Vincent hesitated in his rapid packing, a pained look on his face. This only lasted a few moments before he shook his head and resumed filling the suitcase. Snapping it shut, he grabbed his hat and coat from the hook.   
“I can’t…maybe in a few years I’ll have another chance.” He looked tired.   
“What about the book? Should we still get it for when you get back?” Travis got to his feet as Vincent dressed himself and grabbed the silver-headed walking cane from its place of honor by the door.   
“Hah!” His laugh was bitter and utterly humorless. “I don’t plan on coming back.”  
With that he opened the door and swept out, dragging the suitcase behind him. Both Billy and Travis jumped at the sound of the door slamming.   
“Jeeze…what got up his butt?” Billy scratched his chin, looking over at Travis for guidance. “What should we do?”  
“I think…” Travis’ forehead was furrowed from the effort of doing just that. “I think…we should probably try and find out how much a ticket to Europe is…”   
Billy frowned, looking from Travis’ worried face to the door that Vincent Talbot had just fled through.   
“Huh…”  
  


******************

  
  
True to her word, Elvira had been drinking. She was out of beer so she had broken into Auntie Morgana’s liquor cabinet. She was currently swigging something unpleasant and highly alcoholic directly from a green bottle. Balanced on an antique side table, a large boombox was belting out the lyrics to Black Sabbath’s “Evil Lady” at its highest possible volume. She was alone, Algonquin having been banished to the back yard after he wouldn’t stop barking and scratching at the attic door.   
“She’s a maaagical myshtical wooomaaan!” She crooned unsteadily along to the music as she danced through the living room. Her black dress swayed, revealing flashes of pale skin as she swished and shimmied. As the song ended, she took another long drink from the bottle. The stuff tasted foul and it got worse the closer she got to the bottom of the bottle. She glared at the label, trying to make out the name of the drink but her vision was starting to turn a bit fuzzy.   
“What the hell are you lookin’ at Tinkerbell?” She muttered, peering grumpily at the green pixie on the bottle’s label. She slammed the half-empty bottle down on the coffee table before flopping down on the couch, which groaned alarmingly as she bounced onto the aged cushions. “Sorry, aunt Morgana…I think I’m going to have to skip town. I can’t sell your house. I can’t deal with your hocus-pocus bullcrap. Maybe I can find some magician down in Vegas who wants to buy your stupid antiques.”  
She frowned, peering through the living room door and into the hallway. She rubbed her blurry eyes a few times in confusion. When she had arrived at the house, most of the furniture was covered in thick dust-sheets and quite a few of them were still in place. The hallway had several statues, vaguely Greek-looking sculptures depicting muscular, naked men, which were still draped in heavy, white sheets. But something seemed different…on one of the statues the cloth was protruding like something long and hard was sticking out from the statue. At about waist height.   
_I’m pretty sure I would have noticed that before_ , she thought, getting unsteadily to her feet. In fact, she specifically remembered being slightly disappointed when she took a peek beneath a few of the sheets the day before and found nothing but fig leaves.   
Elvira got to her feet and approached the statue, the elderly floorboards creaking underneath her high-heels. She had years of practice keeping her balance under the influence of alcohol and fashion, so she barely wobbled on the slender stilettos. Getting closer, there was no mistaking the familiar outline underneath the sheet. Uncertain what was going on, she reached out cautiously and grabbed the dropcloth, before yanking it free with a single, hard yank.   
The statue underneath was exactly what she had remembered…a fit Mediterranean youth with abs you could grate cheese on and a crotch that you could put in a salad. She waved her hand in the air just a few inches away from his waist to make sure she wasn’t seeing things (or not seeing things, in this case).   
“What the heck is going on?” She murmured, rolling up the sheet and tossing it onto a nearby chair.   
Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she looked down the hall and spotted another one. One of the statues on the far end, also covered in a sheet, was also sporting on of the mysterious protuberances. Same height and about the same size…maybe a bit bigger than the previous one.   
Get it together, Elvira. She shook her head, worried that she was starting to hallucinate hard-ons, like a Looney Tunes character imagining a ham while trapped on a desert island. She was definitely feeling horny but she didn’t think it had been that long.   
Hesitantly, she approached the second statue, eyes fixed on the bulge in the sheet. Slowly, she took hold of the cloth between two fingers and started to gradually pull it off of the statues. As the cloth slid off the sculpture, she could see it dragging over the firm protrusion underneath. The sheet fell from the statue’s face and hung bunched around the figure’s waist, draped over the rigid object underneath like a coat on a hook. With one last tug, she pulled the sheet to the floor, revealing…  
Nothing. The statue was sporting the same fig leaf the first one had.   
“What the hell?!” Elvira whipped the sheet from side to side, hoping to find the mysterious object trapped in its folds or hidden beneath it. There was nothing. Just a dusty tablecloth.   
She wasn’t even surprised when she saw the third statue and its phantom bulge. This one was definitely bigger, by several inches, and was tipped at a jauntier angle than the others. Elvira gulped, normally she would think it was just the alcohol but after her disastrous adraka kozerole dinner and the letter she and Bob had discovered from her aunt…she didn’t know what to believe anymore.   
“You know what…screw this!” The bizarre events were helping to sober her up but the alcohol warming her belly was still enough to get her ire up. Rather than slowly approaching like some scream queen getting ready to pull back a shower curtain, she squared her shoulders, thrust out her chest (or at least thrust it out further) and stomped down the hall towards the statue. “I’m getting to the bottom of this.”   
Reaching the sheet-covered objet de 'art, she thrust her hand out and grabbed the phantom erection hiding underneath the cloth. Her heartbeat sped up as her fingers closed around a firm, familiar shape.   
“Oh…wow…” The shape under the cloth was even bigger than she thought it was, wide enough around that her hand couldn’t completely encircle it. There was no mistaking it for anything other than a cock. She could even feel its warmth through the thick sheet and the faint sensation of a heartbeat hammering against her palm.   
For a moment, she was too enraptured by the thing’s girth to think straight. Without even meaning to, she gave it an experimental stroke, drawing her fingers down towards the base. The movement provoked an involuntary twitch from the mysterious member, finally breaking the spell. Indignation didn’t quite replace arousal, but it definitely muscled its way into the forefront of her consciousness.   
“Okay, buddy! I don’t know who you are or what games you’re playing, but I’ve got you now!” Using the handful of cloth that was still caught under her fingers, she gave it a sharp yank. With a triumphant yell and the sound of billowing fabric, the figure underneath was revealed.   
Another statue.   
Another fig leaf.   
“What is going on here?!”   
Before she could continue to vent her angry confusion, there was a sound from the living room: The boombox suddenly squealed with feedback, followed by an otherworldly laugh over the sounds of Black Sabbath. Several loud, wooden thunks punctuated the music.   
“Ozzy…was that you?” Her mind was still a bit fuzzy, but she was pretty sure that that song wasn’t on this album. She poked her head through the door.   
The living room was a mess. Chairs had been knocked over, lamps toppled and the large chandelier that dominated the room was swaying gently back and forth, casting odd shadows from its flickering lights. The boombox was still playing, but it was a garbled mess of static and slowed-down backwards lyrics that was barely recognizable as music.   
“C’mon, that’s the only decent tape I’ve got left!” She quickly stepped over the fallen furniture to the boombox. She slammed the eject button several times but there was no response, just the horrible grinding noise of the tape being devoured. She smacked the side of the boombox fruitless, trying to use her long, black fingernails to pry open the door to the tape deck. Finally, it burst open and, with a squeal of angry static, spewed yards of magnetic ribbon into the air, covering Elvira’s head like streamers.  
Before she could mourn the loss of her tape or untangle its gory remains from her hair she was interrupted by a loud ripping noise from behind her. Spinning around, causing the tape to swirl around her, she could see the source was the large portrait of her great-aunt Morgana. The painting hung at a drunken angle and someone had slashed the canvas right across Morgana’s face. Four diagonal slashes…like claw marks.   
“Who’s there?!” Phantasmal peckers were one thing but this level of chaos was more than Elvira could handle. She stepped into the center of the living room, turning slowly around to make sure no one could sneak up on her. “I’m warning you, I’m probably a witch or something. So you’d better stop screwing around, buster!”   
The only answer was the sound of glass hitting wood as the bottle she had left on the coffee table suddenly toppled over. As Elvira watched, it began to spin on its axis, like some bizarre game of Spin The Bottle. The half-empty bottle spun faster, sloshing liquor all over the antique coffee table.   
“Come on! Not on the rug!” She dashed over to the table and snatched the bottle up. It felt oddly heavy, as though there were something inside of it. Curious, she peered into the mouth of the bottle, trying to make out the contents in the small amount of light that filtered through the thick, green glass.   
“Aaack!!” She pulled back as the liquid in the bottle suddenly erupted. Foamy, expensive alcohol sprayed out like a freshly opened Champaign bottle. The first spurt caught her full in the mouth while the rest of it sprayed her face and chest with the unusually sticky liquid. Elvira coughed, nearly choking on the mouthful of burning liquor that had just blasted her in the face.   
“Oh, now I have had it!” Dripping, sticky and furious, she slammed the now-empty bottle down on the table. The soaked strings of magnetic tape clung tightly to her face and chest. “I’m going straight upstairs and I’m getting that cookbook and I’ll find a spell that will let me shove this bottle right up your-”   
That was when the doorbell rang.   
  
**************  
  
Chastity Pariah pressed the doorbell again, holding it down longer this time. She was standing outside the door of the Talbot manor. The place used to be an eyesore, Morgana Talbot had refused to landscape her property and seemed to take glee in how much its gradual decay drove down her neighbor’s property values. But at least the old wreck had possessed a kind of grim dignity. Like Morgana herself had been, it was an elder thing that persisted long after it should have fallen apart.   
But now…now it was an abomination. A grotesquely festive nightmare of clashing colors and rotting ancient architecture. The lawn was covered in paint splotches and carelessly dropped soda bottles and in place of curtains, several of the windows were covered by polka-dotted beach towels.  
A nice cleansing fire would do wonders for it. She thought grimly as she leaned on the doorbell once more, keeping the button held down continuously. She was dressed for bed, her hair in curlers, shoes in fuzzy slippers and her body draped in a floral nightgown.   
“WHAT?!!!” She jumped a little as the door slammed open, revealing the angry form of Elvira Talbot.   
The hussy’s appearance was always shocking, with that slinky black dress that barely covered anything at all, but now she looked even more bizarre. In addition to the ridiculous bouffant and her breasts half-exposed the woman was draped in some kind of thin black streamers. She was soaking wet as well, causing the tracts of exposed skin to glisten in the porchlight. She was breathing heavily as well, breasts heaving against the wet fabric of her dress, and absolutely reeked of alcohol.   
“Miss Talbot! My word, have you been drinking?”  
“What does it look like, honey?” Elvira growled. Chastity could make out a slight slur to her voice. “Look, now is not a good time. Can we talk about whatever-it-is next week? I should be out of town by then.”   
Chastity’s heart practically soared to hear that. The woman had been an absolute plague on Fallwell and the sooner she was gone the better.   
“Well, I’ll be so sorry to see you go.” She cooed, sweetly. “But I came to ask if you could please turn down your…modern music. You see, the walls of these old houses are pretty thin and you could practically hear a pin drop. Let alone that crazy rocking and rolling.”  
Elvira rolled her eyes and heaved a large sigh. She picked a length of wet, black tape off of her face. “It’s already off, happy now? Good, see you later. Or not.”   
Both of them started slightly at the sound of bizarre music coming from inside the manor. It was garbled and sounded like Latin or Greek, accompanied by weird, howling flutes and pounding drums.   
“Then what’s that?” Chastity raised one eyebrow, archly.  
“Look, I already ripped the tape out and unplugged the damn thing, if you think you can stop it, be my guest.” Elvira moved aside, gesturing for Chastity to enter the house. The scantily clad weirdo was probably thinking that she’d be reluctant to come inside. Chastity Pariah is made of sterner stuff than that, you hussy.   
“Well, I’ll just come inside then.” She gave Elvira a tight, unfriendly smile and swept into the house.  
“You sound like my last boyfriend.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”   
Chastity did her best to ignore the miserable state of the place. Elvira had clearly been partying, like all those loose city women liked to do. Chastity stomped down the hall in her fuzzy slippers towards the sound of the so-called music.   
The boombox was in a terrible state, laying on the floor with magnetic ribbon spilling out of it like the innards of a gutted animal. It was indeed unplugged, but the bizarre music still emerged from its speakers and Chastity could see tape being churned by the spindles.   
“Well…I’m sure it must have batteries. I’ll just take those out, if you don’t mind.”   
Elvira didn’t respond, she just leaned against a large wooden cabinet, watching Chastity try and figure out where the battery compartment was on the thing.   


**************

  
  
Upstairs the attic door slowly opened, the aged hinges squeaking in protest. If anyone were there, they would be able to hear a soft, intermittent scraping sound…like something being dragged across the wooden floor. As the non-existent witness watched in horror, they would see something emerge from the shadowed depths of the attic.   
Assuming that the same insubstantial witness had also seen Elvira investigating the mysterious “salami” earlier in the night they could be forgiven (if they existed) for not realizing that the thing crawling from the shadows was one and the same. No longer as dried-out and withered, it’s true nature could be determined: a disembodied penis.   
It was about eight inches long now and almost as thick as a flashlight handle. No longer a dry, ruddy brown it was now a mottled reddish-green color and glistened in the light with a slimy sheen. It ended in a slightly ragged stump, as though it had been recently severed.   
The bizarre appendage reared up, curling like an alert snake. Its bulbous head turned from side to side, almost like it were testing the air for some kind of scent. Apparently satisfied it stretched itself out to its full length before contracting, pulling its rear body forward like an inchworm. Slowly and silently, it made its way towards the stairwell, leaving a glistening trail behind it as it went.   
  


**************

  
  
Elvira was currently watching with wide eyes as Chastity Pariah slammed a candlestick into the speakers of the boombox. Failing to find a battery compartment or any kind of obvious way to silence the music she had tried forcefully pressing every single button on the device, yanking the ever-growing mass of magnetic tape free of the tape deck and even opening the casing up to try and tear its wires free. Every single attempt only caused the boombox to get louder and more distorted and seemed to fuel the violent rage in Chastity’s heart. Now she was simply trying to destroy the thing, smacking it into the wall and smashing it with the heavy antique candlestick she had yanked from the side table.   
_Remind me not to cross her when she’s holding anything sharp._ Elvira mused as Chastity, her hair tearing free of the curlers and bobbing around her flushed face in tangled ringlets, threw the boombox on the floor and began to jump up and down on it. As her fluffy slippers pounded the machine into a pile of plastic and circuitry, the horrible screeching noise emanating from its speakers finally began to die with a drunken warble.   
“There. All better.” Chastity tucked a stray hair away from her face, sweat beading on her forehead. Suddenly she was all cheerful smiles again, as though she weren’t standing in the middle of the shattered remains of a 200 dollar tape player.   
Elvira was about to respond when she felt something touching her back. She spun around, but there was no one behind her…except the feeling hadn’t vanished. It felt like a pair of hands pressed against her lower back and slowly spreading apart to rest on either side of her hips. She looked down, trying to find the source of the sensation.  
There was nothing there.   
She brushed her hands along her waist, trying to push off whatever was holding her, but they met no resistance. But the sensation remained. She could feel the hands clearly, feel each finger as they gently, but firmly, gripped her through the fabric of her dress.   
“Are you alright, dear?” Chastity had noticed Elvira’s strange movements and her face was fixed in its usual mask of contemptuous motherly concern. The effect was lessened somewhat by the loose curlers dangling from the side of her face and the wire-covered candlestick she still held in one hand.   
“Fine!” Elvira gave Chastity a cheerful rictus grimace. She really didn’t want to try and explain to this busybody that her house was haunted and that she might be a witch. For some reason, she had a feeling that the news would be poorly received. “Everything’s fine. I’m justoooaaaaaah!”  
Her words trailed off into a sound of surprise as one of the phantasmal hands moved unexpectedly southwards. She could feel it sliding along her skin, moving beneath the fabric of her dress without even rustling the material. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a loud “O” of surprise when the hand slipped underneath her panties and brushed over the soft rise of her pubic mound before stroking against the lips of her vulva.  
“Not without buying me a drink first!” She whispered angrily, trying to squeeze her legs together in order to stop the groping ghost or handsy haunt or whatever it was. It was no good, the fingers seemed to slip in no matter how tightly she squeezed, causing her to squirm in place as it prodded against her slit. She waxed regularly, but a tiny town like Fallwell didn’t exactly have a place to get a Brazilian, so some stubble was starting to come in. She wasn’t proud to admit it, but the feeling of those invisible fingers brushing against the skin and stroking those tiny hairs was pretty incredible. Especially since she had been left particularly wound up by the near-miss with Bob earlier in the evening.   
“Oh, dear…” Chastity stepped closer. Her face was concerned and sympathetic but her eyes glittered with malicious glee at the distress Elvira seemed to be under. “Is it…the drugs? Are you having one of those withdrawals I hear about?”  
“I’m not…ah…not a junkie!” She did her best to keep her knees from shaking as the overly-friendly fingers continued to stroke and tickle. Despite her shock and irritation, it was starting to work. She could feel her body warming, opening up. She let out a little yelp as one of the phantasmal fingertips slipped inside her.   
Unseen by both women, the crawling penis entered the room, crawling across the ceiling in defiance of gravity. It inched doggedly along, heading towards them.   
“You know, there’s no shame in admitting you have a shameful problem.” Chastity’s smug smile was wide enough that it almost split her chubby face in half. “Maybe you just need to spend some time in church. I’d invite you to ours but you did say you were going to leave, didn’t yo–sweet tiny baby virgin lord Jesus Christ!”   
As Chastity had been spouting her simpering faux-charity, the hands prodding Elvira’s undercarriage suddenly moved upwards. Gripping Elvira’s chest, each invisible hand cupping one of her breasts, it began to massage them vigorously. Chastity’s eyes were wide with shock and locked on Elvira’s chest as her half-bared breasts began to move on their own. At first, they simply bobbed up and down but then they started to move in in a circle, one clockwise and one counter, as the lecherous entity became bolder.   
Elvira glanced down at her rotating tits before looking up to meet Chastity’s confused and frightened gaze with a shaky grin.   
“Uh…it’s an old showgirl trick.”   
“What? Showgirl?!” Chastity’s amazement and fear were immediately replaced by indignation.   
“C’mon! You can’t tell me you don’t know a few.” Elvira slapped chastity on the shoulder, doing her best to ignore the feeling of her breasts being squeezed together by some impertinent poltergeist. “I’ve never met a girl named Chastity who hasn’t done a bit of pole work.”  
“Well, I never!” Chastity humphed indignantly.   
“Trust me, that’s obvious. Maybe if you did, it might dislodge that stick from up your-”   
Before she could finish, Elvira felt a tugging at the back of her dress, pulling it away from her back. At that exact moment the mobile penis, which was now dangling directly above the two women, released its unnatural grip on the ceiling and fell, head pointed straight down. Its aim was true, depositing it right into the back of Elvira’s dress.  
The sudden sensation of something wet and clammy slipping down the back of her outfit caused Elvira to jerk straight up, eyes wide open and back stiff. Chastity took a step back, uncertain what caused the reaction. Her confusion deepened as Elvira began to wiggle and writhe, slapping at her hips and back.   
For Elvira’s part, she was doing her best to pin down whatever slithering thing was crawling along her body, crawling beneath her dress with great speed and agility. Unlike the ghostly hands, this was definitely physical and several times she managed to slap her hand down on its wriggling length, only for it to slip away, tickling her skin as it crawled along. Suddenly it changed direction, heading for Elvira’s waist, still sensitive and damp from the spook’s touch.   
“Oh no, you don’t!” Elvira grabbed the empty bottle from the table and, as Chastity watched in stunned shock, she smacked it several times against her pelvis. There was a thump as the object fell out of her long dress, rolling out from underneath the black fabric right in front of a surprised Chastity Pariah.   
Chastity wasn’t one to think twice about intruding on someone else’s business so she immediately bent down and picked up the thing without even stopping to examine it. Her eyes almost bugged out of her skull when she saw what she was holding: a large, discolored and half-limp phallus.   
“Elvira! Is…is this a marital aid?!” She gasped, clearly wondering where Elvira had been keeping the thing.   
“Well, I sure as hell ain’t married.” She tried to grab the thing out of Chastity’s hands but suddenly it began to thrash about, wriggling and squirming like an angry snake. Chastity shrieked in surprise and disgust as flecks of translucent slime spattered against her face.  
“Don’t let it go!” Elvira shouted, but it was too late. The phallic thing squirted out of Chastity’s hands like a wet bar of soap in a prison shower. Elvira tried to snatch it out of the air but as soon as her fingers closed around it the wayward penis slipped free and shot into the air once more, before coming back down.   
Somehow, it managed to slip right past the tight buttons of Chastity’s nightgown, imbedding itself halfway into her cleavage. Chastity howled like a banshee, her hands spread and her face frozen in shock as the disembodied dick wriggled violently, its ragged stump thrashing back and forth as it tried to dislodge itself.   
Elvira screamed too, her mind overloaded by the second weird and monstrous encounter in a matter of hours. Outside, she could hear Algonquin barking and howling and she immediately regretted kicking him out of the house…but not as much as she regretted coming to Fallwell in the first place.   
With no time to think, she just reached out and smacked her hands on either side of Chastity’s chest, hidden under the frumpy floral fabric. The force sent the prehensile penis shooting back up into the air, turning end over end. Elvira looked up, trying to figure out where it was going to land so she could catch it.   
Unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough and all she managed to do was put her face in the perfect position for the thing to land, head first, into her half-open mouth. This seemed to be exactly what the cock wanted because instead of trying to thrash its way free, Elvira could feel it sliding past her lips and along her tongue, pushing its way deeper. It seemed to grow larger and noticeably warmer…and she recognized that familiar, salty taste on her tongue. The same thing she had tasted when she licked the weird salami locked away in her aunty’s attic.   
This was the last straw for Chastity as Elvira staggered around, trying to pull the bodiless cock out of her mouth. Still shrieking her head off, she ran from the room and out the front door, leaving Elvira to fend for herself.   
Trying to keep her footing as the thick cock strained her jaw, expanding and contracting against her tongue. Fortunately, she wasn’t exactly inexperienced when it came to giving head, so she was able to avoid choking on the fat cock, but she normally preferred a little bit more warning when it happened. She stumbled her way to the kitchen, barely keeping her balance on her high heels as the thing slurped its way in and out of her mouth.   
She hurriedly yanked at a drawer, accidentally pulling the whole thing out and spilling utensils all over the floor. Her eyes were starting to water, mascara running, as the cock in her mouth pushed its way deeper, almost cutting off her air as it forced its way towards the back of her throat. Blinking away the tears, she crouched and fumbled through the pile of cutlery on the ground before grabbing a pair of kitchen tongs.   
Staggering back to her feet she clamped the tongs around the wriggling end of the cock protruding from between her lips. It was slippery with a mixture of saliva and slime, causing the tongs to slip free several times. She could feel the cock pulsating, seeming to grow even larger as it throbbed against her tongue.   
No, you fucking don’t! She managed to get a firm grip on its “tail” with the tongs, leaning against the counter to support herself, and gave a sharp yank on the monstrous dick. She was too late.  
It erupted in her mouth, a thick gout of salty spunk shooting against the back of her throat as the cock came. The thing’s girth muffled her angry cursing, turning her foul language into an indignant gurgle. With another strong yank, she finally pulled the thing free, still jetting cum (colored a disturbing pale green). The streams of jizz caught Elvira in the face, nearly blinding her and thick droplets splattered over the pale skin of her dress.   
“You…” Her words were interrupted by a fit of coughing as she choked down the semen filling her throat. “You nasty little creep! I never swallow on the first date!”   
_Well, almost never._ She admitted to herself. _Mostly_.  
Rather than withering away like a normal penis, the ejaculation seems to have only increased the cock’s size. It was definitely longer and thick veins stood out all along its length. It waggled obscenely from side to side as it strained to free itself from Elvira’s tongs, still leaking droplets of greenish cum from its tip.   
“You’re not going anywhere!” She snarled, making her way to the sink. Aunt Morgana’s antiquated garbage disposal had already claimed one monster tonight, so why not two?   
It took several minutes of shoving but Elvira finally managed to force the wriggling monstrosity into the sink and slammed the switch on the garbage disposal. There was a loud grinding noise as the overworked rotor spun, accompanied by a disturbing, high-pitched whistle emerging from the cock’s tip as it struggled to escape the drain. The powerful, whirling blades were too strong and it merely spun, flopping round and round, before finally being drawn down the sink and sucked down.   
Turning on the hot water, Elvira peered under the sink…she could hear the thing struggling to escape, even after being shredded by the disposal. The pipes shook as it groaned its way along the rusty plumbing before finally the sound of it faded, swept away into the sewers.   
Heaving a sigh of relief, Elvira shut off the water (keeping an eye on the sink for several minutes…just in case it attempted an escape) and picked her way over the pile of scattered cutlery and spilled semen on the kitchen floor.  
The kitchen was a mess. The living room was a wreck. There was demon jizz in Elvira’s hair.   
“That’s it. I’m taking another shower then I’m going to fucking bed.”   
  


***************

  
  
Deep beneath the foundation of the Talbot manor, in the depths of the Fallwell sewer system, a copper pipe shook and groaned. With a final moan of distressed metal, it disgorged a thick, green-and-red sludge that plopped out in meaty clumps.   
The sludge fell on top of a pile of shredded meat that hadn’t yet been swept away by the slow current of the sewer. The pile included several jagged bone fragments, sharp teeth and even a mostly intact eyeball: the remains of Elvira and Bob’s “dinner”.   
As the soupy material splattered across the pulverized demon corpse, it began to move. Spreading and growing, like a giant, mutated amoeba it began to slither over the pile of meat. Enveloping it completely, the mass started to swell, glowing softly red in the darkness of the sewer.   
  


************************

  
  
_Elvira_  
The voice was a quiet whisper carried on the night air that drifted through the half-cracked window of the Talbot manor’s master bedroom. Elvira lay sleeping on the giant bed, thoroughly showered for the second time that night. She had worried that she wouldn’t be able to get to sleep after everything she had seen that night…but the moment her head hit the pillow she had gone out like a light.  
_Elvira_  
She rolled over in her sleep, pulling free of the thin blankets. She was naked, not feeling up to putting on her sleeping dress and the moonlight filtering through the gently waving curtains gleamed off of her pale skin. She reached down, scratching her butt through the blanket which still covered her waist.   
“C’mon Sister Mary…don’t be a NARC…just give me ten more minutes.” She murmured grumpily.  
 _Elvira, wake up._  
“Fuck off…’m tired…”  
 _You must wake up…you are in great danger._  
Elvira pulled a pillow over her head but it didn’t do anything to silence the voice.   
_Elvira, you must wake up._  
“WHAT?!” She finally sat up, anger burning away the fog of sleep as she hurled her pillow across the room towards the source of the unseen voice. She was still too groggy to wonder who was in her room.   
The pillow flew through the air and passed through the translucent figure floating above the bed without any resistance. It was a woman. Her long red hair and her white gown flowed around her as though she were floating underwater and her legs slowly faded into transparency.   
“A-auntie Morgana?” Elvira recognized Morgana Talbot from the painting that had formerly graced the living room. The one that had been shredded by the bizarre intruder.   
_Yes, heed me, Elvira. You are in great danger._  
Elvira was rarely at a loss for words but this was one of those times. As frustrating as it had been, Bob was right…today had been a lot to take in. And now her dead great-aunt was hovering in the air at the foot of her bed. She could only stare at the ghostly figure, marveling at how much she looked like her.  
Finally, she managed to speak. “Uh…how’s it hanging, Aunt Morgana.”  
It wasn’t the most articulate greeting, but it had been a long night.   
_Elvira, listen. You have awoken a great evil._  
“Hey, you’re the one who woke me up.” She grumbled, still not entirely absorbing what was happening. “And do you have to start every sentence with my name? It’s weird.”   
_Listen to me, child. The creat-_  
“Okay, ‘child’? Seriously? That’s definitely not an improvement.”   
The windows swung open as a gust of wind rushed through, causing the curtains to whip wildly back and forth. The wind had the scent of rain and ozone and the moon darkened as thick thunderclouds began to roll in. Elvira’s hair was caught by the breeze as it swirled around the room, scattering loose papers and rattling the drawers of the old furniture. Morgana’s specter floated higher, her eyes flashing with fury.   
_I said **LISTEN**! _  
Elvira’s hair was blown back by the force of the ghost’s anger and she wisely fell silent.   
_That’s more like it. I came to warn you…you are in great danger. The thing you unleashed tonight will consume you utterly if you do not do as I say._  
“Wait, you mean that awful little dildo monster? I got rid of it already.”  
 _You cannot kill Incubus so easily, Elvira. You have banished him, but he will return._  
“Incubus?”   
An ancient demon. His power is the source of our family’s legacy of witchcraft…but also our greatest curse. Your mother and I sealed his spirit inside that box before you were born. But now you have released him once more.   
“Hey, don’t look at me like that. Maybe if you have put a big label on it that said ‘warning, evil demon cock’ maybe I wouldn’t have gone digging around!”   
_Would that really have stopped you?_  
“Well…I mean, maybe.”   
Morgana simply hovered there, giving Elvira a doubting look.   
“Okay, let’s not get judgey miss ‘I sent you to a nunnery’. I still don’t know about how I feel about that. Those nuns were the tightest, driest bunch of-”   
Elvira. I sent you away to protect you from my brother…but Incubus is far more powerful and far more dangerous.  
“Look, I was already planning on skipping town tomorrow and trust me, tonight has not changed my mind one bit.”   
_You will not be able to escape Incubus by leaving Fallwell. He will pursue you wherever you go. His hunger is insatiable and he lives to seduce and corrupt the women of the Talbot family._  
“You call that seduction? I’ve seen better seductions from a subway flasher. The guy just jumped straight down my throat.”   
_Your bodily fluids awoke him and he needed more to regain his true power. When he returns, it will be in a new form and he will tempt you with pleasures beyond any earthly lover. I…many women of the Talbot family have failed to resist him._  
“Well, if I can’t run away and shoving the fucker down a garbage disposal didn’t work, what else am I supposed to do?”   
_You must perform the same ritual I did to seal his soul away once more. His power is concentrated in his phallus and in his foul seed. With an athame, you must sever his member and perform the final ritual in the book I left you. Only then will you be free of him._  
“Wait, slow down. Sever? With a what?”  
_An athame, a sacred knife. Like the one you used to pry open his box. You must be ready, I can already feel him gathering his power._  
“Well, that’s just great. I don’t even have time to sleep?”  
 _You already have._  
“What?”  
 _You already have._  
With a start, Elvira sat up in bed. Her hair was bedraggled, she hadn’t had time to properly dry or wrap it before falling asleep the night before. The window was tightly shut and faint daylight could be seen through the curtain. The clock on the bedside table said it was almost 2 PM, but the sky was dark with thunderclouds and heavy rain was pattering against the glass.   
There was no sign of her aunt Morgana.   
“Well…that’s just great.” She groaned.   
  


**************

  
  
Dead Witch Creek was a small local waterway that ran a few miles outside of Fallwell city limits. It was a small, muddy river that ran only a few feet deep for most of the year but rain could make it easily two or three times deeper. As the thunderstorm over Fallwell dumped sheets of pounding rain onto the surrounding fields and hills the creek was almost overflowing its banks.   
Sticking out from the muddy wall of the riverbank was a large sewage outlet pipe, only a few inches above the rushing water. The pipe was currently spewing a steady stream of water, collected from the storm drains of the town, directly into the creek. Its mouth was covered by a set of rusty iron bars to prevent small children or large animals from crawling inside.   
Lightning flashed, illuminating a shape crouched beyond the bars. It was questionably human…its proportions and joints fitting together in ways that were subtly wrong. As the lightning was echoed by the sound of thunder the shape reached out one arm, wrapping long, spindly fingers around one of the rusty iron bars, each digit tipped with fingernails that were just short of being claws. Thin skin stretched over its joints, with gaps were greyish-green muscles could be seen beneath, as though the creature didn’t have enough skin to fully cover itself.   
The fingers tightened and there was a groan of tortured metal, barely audible over the sound of the storm, as the iron bars warped, bent and finally snapped apart under the terrible strength of the creature. When it dropped the broken bar from its hand, finger-marks could be seen pressed into the metal before it vanished beneath the rushing waters of the creek.   
The remaining bars did not fare much better and one by one they were torn free of their mounts and tossed out into the water. Once the mouth of the pipe was clear, the creature slowly wrapped those long, horrible fingers around the edge of the pipe and pulled itself free. Its form was barely visible, caked beneath layers of mud and muck from the sewage.   
It slipped into the creek, the thick layers of filth slowly peeling off beneath the rushing water and the pounding rain. Its claws dug into the muddy surface of the riverbank and it slowly began to pull itself up. Rising up to its full, unnatural height, the creature turned, facing towards the lights of Fallwell, barely visible through the rain.   
Over the sound of the thunder and the rain, a wet, cruel chuckle could be heard.   
  


******************

  
  
“Where the hell is it?”   
Elvira was muttering to herself as she shifted around cobweb-choked furniture in the dusty attic. The attic was filled with the sound of rain pattering on the roof. The storm had moved past Fallwell and now only the occasional, distant growl of thunder could be heard in the distance.   
“At least this rat heap doesn’t leak.” She growled, tipping over a large, overstuffed chair. She leapt back in surprise as a squeaking family of mice emerged from the cushions and scampered off into the dark. “Well…mouse heap I guess.”   
She was looking for the knife she used to open the box, the so-called athame that Morgana had talked about. She had already overturned most of the furniture in the attic and while she had found a variety of dead birds and cockroaches, there was no sign of the knife.   
“C’mon Auntie Morgana, would it kill you to do some housekeeping up here?” She shifted a small cabinet full of moldering crockery. “It was somewhere over here I think…”  
She raised the oil lamp, trying to get a good look at the place where the knife had fallen. The faint pool of light cut through the shadows, revealing a vent, covered by a set of thin metal slats…just the right size for a small knife to fall through.  
“No…no, no no!” Elvira rushed over to the vent, a dread certainty growing in her heart. Holding the lamp over the grating, her worse fears were confirmed. The vent opened into some kind of deep ventilation duct and, at the bottom, she could see the glint of light on shiny metal. It was too far down to reach, at least eight or nine feet to the bottom.   
“C’mon! Can’t a girl catch a break for once?” Elvira turned up the light of the lamp and, sure enough, she could see the athame, the tell-tale shape of its pentagram hilt shining in the light.  
“Well, now what am I supposed to do?” Even if she opened up the grate there was no way she’d be able to get the athame all the way at the bottom. She’d need to get a repairman or someone to get the duct open and pull the knife out…maybe Bob knew someone she could ask? But was there even time for that?   
Sitting on the side of an overturned dresser she picked cobwebs from her hair with a deep sigh. The heavy, leather-bound ‘recipe book’ was by her feet so she picked it up, wondering if there was some way the athame could be replaced.   
“Aether…alchemy…oh, aphrodisiacs, I’ll keep that one in mind later…astral projection…here we go, athames.” Her finger ran down the page of hand-written text. The page was illustrated with a picture of the knife almost exactly like the one laying at the bottom of the duct. “Athame. A ceremonial knife for the performance of magical rituals and symbolic acts of separation. The Athame must have a black handle and its blade must be marked with a pentagram.”   
Remembering Morgana’s words in her dream, Elvira flipped to the back of the book until she found a page titled merely Daemonium Incubus. Her eyes widened slightly at the illustration on the page.   
“Wow. That’s some heat he’s packing.” Her finger unconsciously traced the oversized phallus on the demon’s picture. “No wonder he’s gotten Talbot biddies so hot and bothered.”   
Reading over the instructions for the ritual, her brow furrowed and she frowned in consternation.   
“Wait…so I have to inscribe a symbol with…yon demonne’s wicked seed, what drippeth from the beasty’s obscene and turgid member…” She mouthed along silently, trying to put together the text’s meaning through the obtuse and outdated English. “So I need demon spunk?! What the hell, aunt Morgana?! Maybe you could have told me this before I took a shower last night. How am I supposed to get some now…”  
“...”  
“...”  
“…Oh.” She rubbed her forehead as the pieces finally fell into place. “Great. That’s just great. I’ll just give him a porno and tell him to fill up some tupperware, shall I?”  
She slammed the book shut, coughing on the cloud of dust it kicked up, before heaving a deep sigh.   
“What do I do now?”   
  


******************

  
  
In the backyard, Algonquin paced worriedly around a weed-choked doghouse, stopping periodically to look at the mansion and emit a worried whine. He had spent all night scratching at the door but his mistress had just ignored him. The thunderstorm had forced him to seek shelter in his doghouse and now that the rain was lighter he was back out and still hoping to see her.   
He could force his way inside, but although the dog wasn’t a particularly sophisticated thinker it had an instinctive understanding of his mistress. She was still uncertain about her heritage and if he smashed the door down, she might just run away.   
Who would give him kibble then?   
So he paced and whined, hoping that she would let him inside where he could better protect her. Occasionally he would dig up a drooping flower in the garden, a small act of rebellion for his mistreatment. The wet earth left his white paws muddy and brown, a sharp contrast with the colorful shock of hair on the top of his head. He didn’t particularly mind the makeover…as a poodle, he had grown used to a bit of unusual grooming from his mistresses.   
Suddenly his head snapped up, nose testing the air as a familiar scent was carried on a rain-spattered breeze. It was the same scent he had smelled last night in the attic when his mistress had opened the old box. A scent that had often lingered around the manor in previous decades, especially thick around the mistress’ bedchamber.   
It was stronger than it had been last night, and Algonquin's protective instincts told him that the thing approaching was dangerous. His hackles rose and a deep growl rose in his throat. The scent was getting closer by the moment. He eyed the tall fence around the backyard, weighing his options.   
In the end, there was really no choice. He had to protect his mistress. No matter what.   
Backing up, Algonquin crouched and then sprinted forward towards the ivy-wrapped wrought iron fence. The fence was almost eight feet tall and topped with decorative (but still sharp) spikes. A normal poodle could never have made the leap.   
Algonquin cleared the barrier with room to spare and as he did so a cloud of ash and smoke poured from his mouth, enveloping his white fur. As he landed, there was a flash of hellfire and steam as he splashed into a puddle on the far side. His growl grew deeper. More feral.   
The smoke and steam dispersed and there was no longer a poodle standing there. Instead, Algonquin’s form was a giant wolf, the size of a pony, with eyes of red fire and fur that caused raindrops to hiss into steam as they struck him. He snarled and several nearby plants withered away, turned to ash by the force of his anger.   
Despite the change, he still sported the pink mohawk and the dyed ears, which did nothing to detract from his terrifying demeanor.   
Muscles tightened under thick fur and he sped off, running faster than a cheetah through the empty streets of Fallwell. A car nearly swerved off the road as he leapt onto the hood and then off into the rainy twilight. A drunk in an alley watched the giant wolf tear past him and slowly poured out the remaining whiskey in his bottle, shaking his head at what he had just seen.   
Algonquin found his prey in a fallow field just outside of town. Sensing it was close, he planted his feet and howled a challenge to the cloudy sky, causing birds and rodents for miles around to run for their lives in fear. In a nearby farmhouse, the old farmer double-checked his locks and gripped a shotgun for comfort, hoping his animals would still be alive the next morning.   
“Hello, little spirit.” The voice was gravelly and hollow but its tone and cadence were calm and cultured, with a hint of a British accent. It sounded like it was coming from a great distance, like someone speaking from the bottom of a deep well. The tall grass rustled, shaking off drops of rainwater, and parted as the figure rose from where it had been crawling on all fours. To Algonquin’s supernatural eyes it resembled a vaguely humanoid mass of rippling darkness, leaking its taint into the air and earth around it. “Come to welcome me?”  
Algonquin growled again, teeth bared and hackles raised like the spines of a porcupine.   
“Oh dear…do you want to fight me, little spirit?”   
Algonquin’s only response was to leap, terrible jaws parted and ready to rend this thing to pieces before it could harm his mistress.  
Spindly, clawed fingers snapped around Algonquin’s neck like a steel trap, stopping him cold in midair. The thing’s arm was gaunt and frail-looking but it held the 300-pound hellhound off the ground with no apparent effort. It tilted its head to regard the struggling beast in its grip.   
“I could snap your neck, you know?” That cold, hollow voice made even the ferocious hellhound shiver in fear, whimpering as the creature’s grip tightened. “But don’t worry…your mistress did me a great favor and tonight I plan for us to become…good friends. It wouldn’t do to kill her pup.”  
It reached out with its other hand and tapped Algonquin’s forehead with its claw. The wolf twisted and writhed for a moment before its form snapped back to that of a poodle, hanging limp and unconscious in the creature’s grip. The thing dropped Algonquin in the mud, stepping over the dog’s helpless form without a second thought. Its gaze was fixed on the town of Fallwell.   
“I am coming for you, daughter of Divana.”   
  


******************

  
  
Elvira was currently in the kitchen of the Talbot manor, doing her best to draw a pentagram on the blade of a chef’s knife with a tube of lipstick. She was doing her best to get the finicky little lines right, consulting the diagram in her aunt’s recipe book but she still had to wipe it off several times before she got a design that looked right…if slightly smudged.   
“I hope this works…” She murmured to herself. She had wrapped the knife’s wooden handle with electrical tape and used a sharpie to fill in the spots she had missed, turning the handle a modestly convincing shade of black (which also left stains on her fingertips).   
Examining her handiwork and wondering if she should start over, Elvira yelped in surprise at the sound of the doorbell, nearly dropping the knife. Clumsily grabbing it with her other hand, the blade pricked the tip of one of her fingers.  
“Ow!” She put the finger in her mouth, sucking at the wound as she peered out of the kitchen doorway towards the foyer. Was it a salesman? That bitch Chastity? Or was it the Incubus? Did demons use doorbells? Were they like vampires?   
Distracted by her concerns, Elvira didn’t notice the drop of blood flowing down the edge of the blade, leaving a trail of soft red light. The lipstick pentagram glowed with the same mysterious energy. Both faded within seconds, just as the doorbell rang again.   
“Shit.” It probably wasn’t the demon…but someone was out there and she wasn’t really in the mood for company. She looked down at the book and the knife in her hands. She couldn’t exactly let someone stumble onto these, could she?   
“I’ll be there in just a minute!” She shouted down the hall as she dashed towards the stairway. Tottering quickly on her high heels she barged into the bedroom and grabbed one of the fluffy goose-feather pillows off the bed, stuffing the book and knife underneath to hide them.   
The doorbell rang again, causing Elvira to heave an exasperated sigh and roll her eyes, throwing her hands up in frustration.   
“I said, I’m coming!! Jeeze!”   
Stomping her way down the stairs and towards the front door, she yanked it open, expecting that busybody Chastity was back.   
“What the fuuuoooh, hello Bob!” Her tone shifted instantly from anger to cheerful and flirtatious, before immediately shifting to a disappointed grumble when she saw who was standing right next to Bob. “And hello, Patty.”   
The blond bitch with the pointy tits smirked at Elvira as she clung to Bob’s arm. For his part, Bob looked embarrassed at how close Patty was but the big galoot was clearly too much of a pushover to tell her to keep her hands off.   
“Oh hello, Elvira!” Patty’s voice dripped with insincere good cheer, making Elvira instantly suspicious. If Patty was this happy to see her then she had to be planning something nasty. “We were just talking to Chastity.”  
 _Fuck._  
Patty continued, “She mentioned that she had visited you last night and things were a little…crazy.” The way she emphasized that word made Elvira want to punch her in the nose. “So Bob and I just figured we’d check in on you.”   
“Well…” Bob glanced uncomfortably at Patty as she pulled herself tighter against his arm. His eyes were apologetic. “I did mention I wanted to see how you were doing and Patty kind of…insisted…on coming along.”   
“Oh, how nice.” Elvira cooed through clenched teeth. “That’s. So. Sweet.”   
“Isn’t it?” Patty’s aura of smugness was thicker than her makeup and more pointed than her brassiere. “So, what’s the matter Elvira? Please, tell us everything.”   
Elvira was thinking of some excuse to get rid of Patty so she could talk to Bob alone when she spotted a figure across the street. As the rain died down a thick fog was starting to rise, making it difficult to discern the figure’s shape…but as soon as Elvira saw it, all she could think of was the feeling of those ghostly hands on her body and the animated demon dick that had assaulted her.  
“Elvira…are you okay?”   
With a start, Elvira realized that she had been staring at the space between Patty and Bob’s head with her mouth hanging open. She shook her head, trying to push those intrusive thoughts away.   
“Sorry, sorry. I’m fine. Totally fine. Nothing to worry about, so you two can just…” She was ready to shoo them both away but a terrible thought occurred to her. If that was the Incubus lurking across the street, what would it do to the two of them if she sent them away? Would it attack them?   
Patty’s sneering smile tempted Elvira to test that theory but even Patty probably didn’t deserve whatever the Incubus had in mind. Besides, it might hurt Bob.   
“...just come in!” She ended her sentence, reversing mental gears awkwardly as she tried to figure out what she was going to do now.   
“Really?” Patty raised an eyebrow, doubtful of Elvira’s sudden hospitality but Bob smiled with relief and walked right in. Still attached to his arm, Patty had little choice but to follow suit.   
Elvira shut the door behind both of them, securely locking it. Peering out of the small window set in the door, she could see the figure across the street was gone. Or at least no longer visible…she could still sense the Incubus’ presence, like a thin layer of oil on her skin or a faint odor in the air.   
“What the hell happened in here?” Patty’s shrill voice made Elvira wince, realizing the state the living room and kitchen had been left in. Rushing after her two unwanted guests, she found them staring in shock at the toppled furniture, the remains of the boombox embedded in a mass of tangled magnetic ribbon and the shredded remains of Aunt Morgana’s painting.   
“Oh, this?” Elvira tried her best to sound nonchalant but ended up sounding extremely chalant. “Just uh…a rat. Big old rat! Apparently, Auntie Morgana really needed to call an exterminator.”   
“A rat did all this?” Bob looked around slowly, scratching his head.   
“Absolutely!” Elvira’s voice ended in a startled squeak as she saw a shadowy figure looming outside of the window, barely visible through the rain-spattered glass. Spinning around, she pointed to one corner of the room, “There! Look, that’s the rat!”   
As Bob and Patty both turned to look she dashed across the room and grabbed the curtains, pulling them tightly closed as both of them looked back at her in confusion.   
“I didn’t see any rat.” Patty frowned suspiciously at Elvira.   
“Oh? Must have been the shadow cast by your hairdo.”   
Patty gasped indignantly and Bob did his best to hide a smile.   
“Why don’t we help you clean up, Elvira?” Bob offered, doing his best to diplomatically move on before Patty could come up with a catty retort of her own. “You don’t mind, do you, Patty?”  
Patty barely concealed a grimace, clearly regretting that she had suggested coming over in the first place.   
“I suppose if Elvira is having trouble keeping things clean, we should help her out.” Patty scanned the room, a look of contempt on her face. “If this is what your living room looks like, I’d hate to see your bedroom.”   
“At least people do see my bedroom,” Elvira muttered.   
“What was that?”   
“Nothing!” Elvira chirped.   
“Good.” Patty planted her hands on her hips. “Where’s your broom and dustpan?”  
“Broom? Oh, right! Broom…uh…maybe in a closet somewhere?”  
“You don’t even know where your broom is? No wonder your house is in such a state.”   
“Hey, it’s not my fault! I just moved here three days ago and aunt Morgana didn’t exactly keep things organized. There’s a whole closet full of nothing but old newspapers…”   
She trailed off as a scratching sound could be heard somewhere above. Everyone looked towards the ceiling as the scratching noise continued.   
“What the hell was that?” Bob shot Elvira a concerned look, maybe wondering if it was something like the creature she had accidentally summoned last night. She didn’t want him to find out how right he was.   
“Uh…raccoons? There’s a whole bunch of raccoons in the vents.”   
“Oh, God. This place is such trash.” Patty shook her head in disgust.   
Elvira eyed the ceiling nervously…it sounded like the thing climbing across the roof was around the second floor. She had to get the athame, without alerting Bob and Patty to what was going on.   
“Okay, you two…uh…you two get started here. And I’ll run upstairs and look for a vacuum cleaner or something.” She rushed out of the room before either of them could protest.   
Leaving Patty and Bob alone together left a bad taste in her mouth, but even a horny bimbo like Patty probably wouldn’t put the moves on Bob in someone else’s house. Probably.   
The thought quickened her steps as she headed up the stairways. On the landing, she listed for the sound of scrabbling claws on roof tiles. Whatever it was had gone silent now.   
She slipped into Morgana’s bedroom, locking the door behind her. Her heels clicked across the floor as she approached the bed. Her hand was halfway to the pillow where she had hidden the makeshift athame when she froze in place, hand trembling in midair. She was sure that the window overlooking the backyard was closed and latched when she had woken up this morning but now it was hanging open, the curtains rustling in a damp breeze.   
“Hello, daughter of Divana.”   
The voice sent shivers along her spine and she considered lunging for the kitchen knife underneath the pillow, but the recipe book had been pretty clear…the knife was no good without the demon seed to write the rune of binding. She pulled her hand back and turned to face the source of the voice.   
She hadn’t turned the lights on and while the rain had stopped but the sky was still filled with dark clouds, leaving the room filled with deep shadows. Barely visible in one shadowy corner was an unnaturally tall figure. The faint light from the window glinted on long, claw-like fingernails as the thing flexed its hands.   
“So nice to meet you again, daughter of Divana.”   
“The name’s Elvira, jerk.” She snapped, trying her best not to let the supernatural intruder know how frightened she was. “You seem a little bigger than I remember.”  
“You have no idea, Elvira.”   
With that, the figure stepped into the light. It was humanlike in proportion but almost seven feet tall, with elongated limbs and fingers. Its body was covered in withered, grey-green skin and in several places gaps could be seen, revealing glistening muscles and throbbing veins underneath the thing’s flesh. Its face had a mummified, ghoulish appearance and its eyes glowed red through a curtain of thin, white hair that hung down to its sunken chest.   
Elvira barely noticed any of that, because her gaze was fixed directly between the creature’s legs.   
“Oh. My. God.” She breathed. The disembodied penis she remembered last night had been big, but this…this was a monster. It hung down between its legs, swinging slightly back and forth. It looked more alive than the rest of the thing’s body and its thin, greenish skin was taut enough that she could make out every crease and pulsating vein.   
“I assure you, God is not involved.” A dry, evil chuckle echoed from somewhere deep inside Incubus’ chest.   
“So…I don’t suppose we could call it even and go our separate ways?”   
“You freed me from that cursed box after years of imprisonment,” Incubus growled. “I couldn’t possibly leave without rewarding you for your kindness.”  
“Oh, well I take cash or check…” Elvira’s voice trailed off, her eyes widening as Incubus’ cock began to rise. Within moments, the curved shaft protruded directly from the demon’s crotch, veins visibly pulsing along its length. Below it, she could see a long, wrinkled ballsack filled with two testicles the size of goose-eggs. She felt her pelvis twinge in worried anticipation…well, mostly worry. She was starting to understand why her ancestors had so much trouble with Incubus.   
“And of course, there’s the little matter of vengeance for Divana and Morgana’s betrayal.” It stroked one long finger along the length of its monstrous cock. The curve left the glossy head pointed straight at Elvira’s face and she could see precum glistening on the tip. “Since they’ve departed this mortal coil, I’ll have to punish you in their place.”   
“Jeeze, can I at least get the reward first?” Elvira took a worried step back, but the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed, leaving her nowhere to go.   
“It hardly matters,” Incubus laughed again. “The reward and punishment are both the same thing.”  
“C’mon, haven’t you heard of a little thing called foreplay?” Elvira held up her hands in a placating gesture. “Even witches like to be romanced, you know?”   
“Hmmm…I seem to recall quite a bit of foreplay last night.” Incubus grinned, revealing a mouthful of yellowed teeth. “Your body seemed quite ready.”   
Elvira tried to scoot around the edge of the bed, but Incubus was coming closer and she couldn’t deny that something was stirring inside her. The sight of that massive, inhuman cock should have been repulsive but she could feel the first tingling hints of wetness between her legs.   
_Oh God, Sister Marigold always said rock music would lead to fornicating with demons. That old bag was right!_  
Incubus lifted one hand and flicked out a single clawed finger. The small, knife-shaped pin on her waist popped free of her dress and spun through the air until it embedded itself in the wood of the ceiling. Elvira’s dress fell apart, baring her pale breasts and legs (more than they were already) and her lacy, black panties.   
Elvira yelped and tried to pull her dress back together. She had been hoping to settle things with just a quick handjob, but that was starting to look less and less likely. Another gesture from Incubus and the black cloth ripped itself from her hands and tore itself apart, scattering shreds of black fabric across the floor.   
“Hey, asshole! I’ve only got eight more dresses like that!”   
Incubus pulled his finger downward and Elvira’s panties dropped to the floor, exposing the glistening lips of her pussy.   
“You have bigger things to worry about, Elvira.” Incubus laughed, looming over her as he stroked the excessive length of his demonic dick. “Let me show you.”   
  


******************

  
  
Downstairs, Patty was getting tired of watching Bob clean up the living room while she pushed a small pile of dust back and forth with a push-broom they had found in the kitchen.   
Chastity had told her all about the crazy things that happened at the Talbot manor last night, convinced that Elvira was consorting with some kind of demon. Patty didn’t put much stock in that story but Chastity had pointed out that the town still had laws on the books against the practice of witchcraft. Patty didn’t have to believe in magic to get Elvira arrested for witchcraft.   
But then Bob had shown up, overhearing the two of them talking about Elvira. She had planned on sneaking around the manor grounds in hopes of finding some kind of evidence of witchcraft, like pentagrams carved on the trees or dribbly black and red candles. Sure signs of the dark arts.   
She needed to get Bob out of the way so she could start snooping. Her eyes fell on the box of plastic trash bags on the counter of the kitchen. Bob took no notice as she stepped into the kitchen and pulled out the tight roll of bags before peeling one of them away. The rest of the roll was tossed behind the old-fashioned refrigerator.   
She leaned back into the living room, holding up the empty box and the sole trash bag, a look of overwrought concern on her face. “Oh no, Bob, I think we’re out of garbage bags.”   
“Really?” Bob’s muscles flexed underneath his flannel shirt as he righted a toppled bookcase. “I was sure we had a few more.”  
“Nope! All gone!” She gave him a cheery smile and a shrug, hoping the gesture made her breasts look more impressive. “Maybe you could run to the store and grab another box or two?”  
A thoughtful look crossed Bob’s face like a cloud passing over the sun. His face brightened with remembrance and he snapped one finger.   
“I know, when the teens and I were helping fix the place up the other day we found a whole passel of those black lawn bags in the shed out back. I can go get them.”  
“Ah, no, no! Let me take care of it.” Patty reassured him, although she was snarling internally. She’d have no time to sneak around if Bob just popped into the shed for a minute or two.   
Still cross at Bob’s dense thoughtfulness, Patty emerged from the kitchen into the backyard. At least if she went out there on her own then she could toss the trash bags over the fence and come back to tell Bob they were all gone. And maybe she’d find signs of witchcraft or Satanism in the shed.   
The backyard was thickly overgrown and Patty’s shoes were quickly soaked from the wet grass as she picked her way across the yard towards the shed.   
“Ugh.” She groaned, looking down to see her white shoe sinking into a large dog turd. “I swear, I’m going to run that dumb slut out of town.”   
  


********************

  
  
  
Elvira was on her knees, mouth slightly agape as she stared at the massive cock bobbing only a few inches from her face. Incubus had settled himself onto the king-sized bed, legs apart to show Elvira the full, unholy glory of his erection.   
A breeze from the open window tickled Elvira’s back, raising goosebumps along the bare skin of her arms and legs. The draft licked around her body, drying the droplets of nervous sweat dotting the smooth curve of her breasts and turning her nipples into hard points.   
“So…just to be clear…we can’t just talk this out?” Elvira had to tilt her head in order to peek around the shaft of Incubus’ cock to look up at his face. Those evil red eyes burned down at her and a snaggle-toothed grin crossed the demon’s face.   
“Suck.”  
“Okay, well just give me a few minutes to do some stretches or that thing is going to-mmmppph!”   
Before Elvira could delay any further, Incubus reached down and closed one long-fingered hand around the back of her head, his claws threading through her long black hair. With one, sharp motion he yanked Elvira’s head forward, the tip of his cock pushing its way past her lips.   
“Mmmph! Mmthrfkr!” Elvira’s words came out only as muffled groans, the demon’s thick shaft completely filling her mouth. Incubus pulled her head closer, pushing himself a few inches deeper into her mouth, pressing against the surface of her tongue. It was moving too fast, causing Elvira to quickly run out of breath as the tip of his cock tickled her uvula. She tried to pull back but Incubus’ hand on the back of her head was as immovable as an iron bar.   
Her vision was starting to dim when he finally released his grip. She pulled back, coughing and choking as she gulped down fresh air. The head of Incubus’ cock glistened with her saliva and strings of precum dangled between her lips and Incubus’ shaft.   
“Ready to obey, Elvira?” Incubus sneered down at her as she panted on the ground, her lipstick smeared and her mascara running down her cheeks. Slowly, she managed to get her heaving chest under control and wiped her mouth. She surreptitiously dropped her hand to the ground, tracing the Rune of Sealing on the floor with the tip of one glistening finger.   
Nothing happened.   
Damn. This much isn’t enough…I’m going to have to make this bastard come.   
“Do you need another lesson?” Incubus growled.   
“Hey, hey, big guy. Let a girl catch her breath.” Elvira reached up, wrapping one hand around Incubus’ cock and cupping his voluminous ball sack with the other. “I can’t tickle your balls if I pass out, right?”   
That got a deep laugh from Incubus. He reached out and hooked a strand of her black hair with one claw, pulling it away from her face.   
“Go on then. Show me what you can do.”   
C’mon girl, you can do this.   
Taking a deep breath she wrapped her lips around the crab-apple-sized tip of his member, gently sucking from the flared base of the head to its smooth tip. Pausing to circle it with her tongue she gave his balls an experimental squeeze, eliciting a pleased growl from Incubus. Reaching her fingers as far around the shaft as she could, she stroked up and down, letting the mixture of saliva, precum and weird slime serve as lube to keep her action smooth.   
She was worried that Incubus would taste like rotten eggs or spoiled meat but despite the foul coloring of his skin, it tasted and felt just like the soft skin of a human cock. It felt hotter than a normal human’s body temperature and she could feel his rapid heartbeat pulsing against the surface of her tongue as she flicked it over his frenulum.   
Despite the danger (or maybe because of it), she was starting to get turned on. Blowjobs always got her motor running. The feeling of a cock throbbing against her lips and tongue…the anticipation of an unexpected climax…the slight light-headedness as she gasped for breath around the thick obstruction. She pushed her head further down the length of his cock, lips slurping loudly as she bobbed up and down.   
Dizzy from lack of oxygen and arousal, she dropped her hand from Incubus’ massive ballsack and slid them between her own legs. She was already dripping wet and her two longest fingers slipped through the puffy lips of her vulva without any resistance at all. She could feel the walls of her pussy tighten as she got two knuckles deep, causing her to moan drunkenly around a mouthful of demon cock.   
As she continued to finger herself, she tightened her left hand around the base of Incubus’ dick, making his veins stand out even more against his tight skin. She could feel the texture of the individual veins against her tongue as she took more and more of him into her mouth and throat. Breathing carefully and shallowly through her nose, she deep-throated Incubus. If the demon had anything resembling normal human proportions, her nose would already be buried against his pubic hair and she’d be able to flick his balls with the tip of her tongue. But Incubus still had inches to spare as she struggled to take him further.   
She was about to give up on that challenge, reaching the point where she could no longer breathe comfortably, but her eyes widened as she felt Incubus’ hand clamp around the back of her head once more. Cock still buried deep in her mouth, she looked up, meeting Incubus’s burning gaze with her wide, frightened eyes. There was no mercy in his expression, if anything his grin grew wider when he saw the worry in her eyes.   
She could only manage a faint, muffled mmmpph of protest as Incubus pushed his cock down her throat. Her eyes rolled back into her head, more mascara flowing down her face as she struggled to keep conscious while the giant demon cock mercilessly fucked her throat.   
The abuse did nothing to stop her fingers, working busily between her legs. She shoved her middle and ring finger as deep as they could go, their tips straining to reach her G-spot while she ground the joint of her thumb against the wet, swollen bud of her clitoris.   
Her vision was starting to fade as she felt the tip of Incubus’ cock blocking her throat but her body wasn’t trembling from fear, it was shaking with pleasure. An intense orgasm ripped through her body, filling her barely-conscious mind with nothing but intense, blazing ecstasy. Droplets of liquid pattered onto the ground, dripping from both her pussy and from Incubus’ lipstick-streaked shaft as he vigorously face-fucked her.   
As the intense wake of her orgasm finally faded, she became aware of Incubus’ cock throbbing and twitching against her tongue. He was about to come. If she let him come in her mouth then he might just spend all of his ‘demon seed’ inside her belly…or choke her with it, considering how deeply he was buried in her throat.   
But his hand was too strong and she barely had any strength left as she struggled to remain conscious. She had only one option…  
She pressed one thumb against the base of Incubus’ cock, hoping to hold off his orgasm for just a few more seconds. She pulled the fingers of her other hand from the still-quivering lips of her pussy and reached up to grab him by the balls. Struggling to fit both of his churning testicles into her dainty palm, she gave Incubus a firm squeeze.   
With a groan of inhuman pleasure and surprise, Incubus threw his head back as Elvira squeezed him like a stress ball. Sure enough, his grip on the back of her head loosened and she wasted no time pulling back, the long, slippery length of his dick slurping out of her lips in one long, smooth motion.   
Springing out of her mouth with a loud, wet pop, Incubus’ dick jerked into the air, slipping free of Elvira’s grip around the base. The entire shaft contracted slightly before releasing again, shooting out an incredibly large, thick wad of cum. The green-gray slime was so thick and viscous that it shot out as a single, fat lump.   
Too exhausted to do anything other than gasp for air, Elvira could only watch helplessly as the wad of semen shot out of the cock like a cannon, flying through the air and flying out of the open window.   
She grabbed the cock, pumping roughly as she tried to coax more semen from the still-hard tip. But the fountain was dry.   
Incubus grabbed one of her wrists in his clawed hands, pulling her off of her knees with one arm. The other claws pricked her skin as he closed his other hand around her waist.   
“Don’t worry my dear, there’s plenty more where that came from.” Incubus got to his feet, tossing her onto the bed. The bedsprings creaked in protest as she bounced on the mattress. Incubus loomed over her, his monstrous member visibly throbbing only inches away from her pussy. He gestured and an invisible force pressed against her thighs, spreading them apart.   
“Wait, wait!” Elvira held up her hands. She had really hoped things wouldn’t progress this far.   
“I’ve been waiting a very long time already.” Incubus hissed. An unnaturally long, slime-slicked tongue emerged from his mouth and he lashed it against the lips of her pussy. The feeling was intense and despite her best effort to control herself, Elvira was breathing heavily and trembling. “You taste ready to me.”  
“I just…” Elvira’s eyes darted back and forth as she tried to come up with a plan. She perked up, an idea striking her like a flash of light. “I just…didn’t want you to miss out on my…personal specialty.”   
Incubus’s half-rotten lips spread in an intrigued grin as Elvira pressed her large, pale breasts together and waggled her eyebrows.   
  


****************

  
  
In the backyard, Patty trudged through the wet grass and clinging, thorny vines. Disposing of the trash bags had been more annoying than she expected due to the tall fence around the property. In the end, she had found a hole dug beneath the shed and stuffed all the bags inside.   
She was about halfway to the door when she heard a strange sound: a long, guttural moan and a fainter, wet sucking noise. Searching for the source of the sounds, she looked up and spotted the open window on the manor’s second floor.   
“What the hell is going on up there?” She muttered to herself. Wasn’t Elvira just looking for a broom? Maybe it was the sound of a mop churning in a bucket? It didn’t sound quite right.   
She wasn’t able to see anything through the window from her current position, the angle was too steep and all she could see was a patch of ceiling. She took a few steps back, trying to get a glimpse of what was going on inside.   
She almost fell over when a weird, monstrous groan floated out of the open window. She didn’t have time to wonder about the source of the noise, because almost immediately afterward something flew quickly out of the open window.   
It was a large, wobbly mass of something milky and glistening shot into the air. It quickly reached the top of its arc, spreading into a wide, wet blob, then it began to fall…falling right towards Patty.   
“Oh, shi-” The brief exclamation was the only reaction Patty could manage before the thick wad of demonic semen struck her full in the face and knocked her to the ground. The liquid was as thick and sticky as custard and it splattered all over Patty’s face and upper body. The goop was warm, disturbingly warm.   
Patty sat up slowly, her entire face and shoulders coated in the gooey mess. She raised two trembling hands and wiped the gunk from her eyes, looking down at the state of her clothes in shock. She did her best to smear the stuff away from her mouth, panting and near tears from disgust and anger.   
“Elvira!!” Patty growled. Somehow, this was that awful woman’s fault. She didn’t know what this stuff was or how it was connected to Elvira but she was going to find Elvira and her broom and then she’d shove it right up that bitch’s ass.   
Inside the house, Bob was struggling to get the damaged painting hooked back on the wall. He wasn’t sure if Elvira still wanted it up, but at least hanging it would keep it out of the way for a while.   
His vision was obstructed as he struggled to keep his grip on the large, heavy frame but he could hear the sound of the back door slamming open.   
“Patty?” He tried to shift around so he could see through the three slash-marks across miss Morgana’s face, but he could only spot Patty’s legs as she marched past the living room door. “Did you find any trash bags?”  
“No!!” Patty screamed, stomping loudly towards the stairs.   
“Really, I think they were under-”  
“Not now, Bob!!”  
Bob was left awkwardly juggling the painting, alone in the living room.   
“I wonder what’s bugging her?”   
  
  


*******************

  
  
Back in the master bedroom, Elvira lay splayed over the prone body of Incubus. He was laying sideways across the bed, his lanky legs hanging off the edge. She was laying down in the opposite direction, face towards his knees and thighs around his bony chest. The feeling of his flesh against hers was disturbing. Her skin clung unpleasantly to his slick, wrinkled flesh but he was also as warm as a teakettle and that disturbing, insidious heat pulsed against her breasts, stomach and pelvis as she lay draped over him.   
Directly in front of her face was his monstrous dick, as straight and firm as a tree trunk. She gulped, trying to suppress the odd mixture of dread and arousal that filled her belly. She could feel the slippery, moist lips of her pussy rubbing against his chest as she pulled herself down his body towards that terrifying penis.   
Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself forward and downward, her sternum pushing that huge cock downward as her breasts slid along the sides, eliciting a wet, eager rumble of pleasure from Incubus. It required a surprising amount of force to push his rock hard member downward and its insane length meant that the glistening tip was barely an inch from her face. She could feel heat radiating from it, as though she were standing next to a candle’s flame. That heat only increased as the veins along his cock began to throb once more, visibly swelling before her eyes.   
Balancing her forearms on the tattered flesh of his waist, she pressed her breasts together on both sides of him. His slimy skin provided natural lubricant but even in these situations she prided herself on the quality of her titjobs, so she made sure to add droplets of saliva as she worked the shaft. The feeling of her soft, damp breasts moving over Incubus’ hot, vein-riddled skin was getting her motor running again and as she pushed herself forward and back, she couldn’t help but notice the friction of her pussy against his chest.   
_Keep it together girl, you can’t let this load get away_. She chided herself, trying to stay focused on the titjob and bring Incubus to climax as quickly as possible. When positioning themselves, she had made sure that he was facing away from the window this time, ensuring that it would spatter on the closed bedroom door even if she failed to catch it.   
Still, she’d rather not have to make a mad dash for the door to gather the material for the sealing spell. Fortunately, this position was perfect for that, giving her full access to Incubus cock. She wrapped one arm around her breasts, holding them firmly against Incubus’s shaft while she continued to writhe on top of him. She licked the palm of her other hand and brought it up to rub the glistening, purple-red head of Incubus’ penis with the flat of her palm. That elicited another lingering gurgle of enjoyment from Incubus, reassuring her that her technique was still as sharp as ever.   
That was when Incubus surprised her. As she ground her tits against the length of his cock and worked the head with her palm, she suddenly felt something pressing against the lips of her pussy. It was hot and wet…Incubus’ tongue.   
“Hold on there, buster.” She tried to scoot forward, but there was no escape from that long, slithering tongue. Its narrow, lizard-like tip flicked against her clit, making it difficult for her to keep her focus. “W-what do you think you’re doing?”  
“Consider this pleasure your reward for freeing me from that wretched box.” Incubus’ ability to speak was apparently not meaningfully hindered by the fact that his tongue was continuing slowly tracing the outline of her pussy. “Let it never be said that the demon Incubus can not be a generous lover.”   
“H-hey now…I’m not one to turn down aaaahHHH!!” Her protests trailed off into a long moan of pleasure as Incubus reached up and clamped his long, strong fingers against the side of her hips, pulling her back onto his tongue. Although her mind was reluctant, her body was more than eager to accept the long, thick tendril as it slipped between the lips of her pussy and pushed deep inside. The walls of her pussy immediately tightened around it, doing their best to grip the slick, bumpy surface of Incubus’ tongue.   
The sudden mixture of shock and pleasure caused her to rear back slightly, losing her grip on the slippery skin of Incubus’ cock. It was like pulling the release on a catapult, the tension of his erection causing the hard cock to spring upward and smack her right in the face.   
As Incubus continued to delve into the depths of her pussy with his tongue he twisted and contorted it, forming thicker, rippling shapes as he pulled it in and out of her. For her part, all of her well-honed technique was forgotten…she was too drunk on bliss to do anything but rub her face and chest up and down Incubus’ hard cock. She turned her body from side-to-side, nuzzling his shaft like a kitten with a taste of catnip and letting out small, desperate little noises of gratification whenever her nipples flicked over his rippling veiny skin.   
_This isn’t good…or it’s too good…fuck…_ She was having trouble thinking straight. Her hips were starting to grind against Incubus’ chest on their own. Before she realized it, she was bathing the shaft of Incubus’ cock with her tongue, clinging to it with both hands like a fireman’s pole.   
“That’s right. Give in to the pleasure, Elvira.” Incubus’ voice felt like it was pulsing through her entire body, the deep, gravely baritone rumbling against the lips of her pussy and traveling along every sweat-dappled curve until it echoed in her mind. “Give in…just like your ancestors did. This is the true heritage of the Talbot witches. Sex, blood and magic. For decades they paid me homage. Worshipped at my altar. Drank my seed.”  
“Not…uh…not interested…” Elvira couldn’t put very much conviction behind those words as her hips gyrated on their own, trying to take in more of Incubus’ incredible tongue. Her voice was muffled as she pressed her face against the slick, musky length of his cock. “I know…oh fuck…I know your type…you’re just another…aaah…sleazy manager.”  
Incubus chuckled with his tongue still inside of her and the feeling was almost enough to make Elvira’s mind go blank.   
“You have a strong spirit, Elvira. That’s good. Strong women make the best servants.” He pulled her thighs apart even wider, twirling his tongue like a corkscrew. “Don’t worry. The rewards are great. I’ve given the Talbot women everything they could ever want: magical might…powerful children…endless pleasure.”   
“Well…oh shit, right there…I…I don’t want any magic spells or…oh God…or spooky brats.” Elvira couldn’t bring herself to deny the third item on the list. “What I want…aah…is a show…in Las…fucking…Vegas.”  
Another chuckle sent a spasm through Elvira’s body, leaving her clinging to his sturdy cock like a shipwrecked sailor clinging to a scrap of wood.   
“Las Vegas? My dear Elvira, do you really believe that I wouldn’t be able to make your dreams come true in a place called Sin City?”   
_Oh shit, really?_ Somehow, that hadn’t even occurred to her. Before she could process the new information, her climax finally hit her.   
She shook like a leaf in the wind, her body and mind focused on a single point of tight, white-hot pleasure deep in her pelvis as Incubus’ tongue ground against her G-spot. He didn’t stop, just kept working his tongue deeper into her, causing the wave of pleasure to crest over and over again as multiple orgasms wracked her body.   
In that moment, she was entirely his possession. If she were able to speak she would have agreed to anything, signed any pact he demanded, so long as he kept that wicked, amazing tongue going. Whatever he wanted, she would give it to him. Her body. Her soul. Whatever it took. He had won.   
Desperate to satisfy her new master, hoping that he would keep pleasing her if she did the same for him, she worked her fingers and breasts up and down the shaft of his penis. Arcing her back, she ran her tongue along its mottled length, savoring the texture of every vein and ridge as well as the flavor of his unnatural flesh.   
Pulling the curved shaft down, she managed to wrap her lips around the smooth, round head, tasting his salty precum as she tried to swallow him. The feeling was amazing…his tongue locked into her pussy as it trembled with orgasm after orgasm and her mouth around his pulsating cock, feeling the tip tremble as he became ready to come as well.   
Elvira was completely in sync with Incubus, running her tongue over the tip of his cock as she felt his own climax building. She didn’t care that he was about to come inside her mouth, even if she had the wherewithal to remember the binding spell right now, she wouldn’t be able to bring herself to cast it. Why would she want to banish Incubus? Why give this up?   
After all, what was the alternative? Stay in Fallwell, a town full of puritans and assholes and asshole puritans? Spend her days desperately trying to coax a boner out of a big dumb, dork like Bob? The guy probably didn’t even know how to eat pussy, let alone whatever Incubus was currently doing to her. Why do that when she could have Las Vegas, magic and all the orgasms she could ever want?   
Incubus growled with pleasure, the vibration of his voice subtly changing the tempo of Elvira’s seemingly-endless orgasm. She moaned as well, the sound muffled by the fat head of his cock filling her mouth, pressing against her tongue.   
“Incredible, Elvira. You’re almost as good as your mother.”   
Wait…what? Incubus’ statement broke through the thick, damp fog of bliss filling her mind, the implications sending a shiver down her spine.   
“My mother? What the hell are you talking about?” Was what Elvira attempted to say, but the demon cock in her mouth reduced it to a muffled “mm mthr? Mmm mmpph mmmm mmmrrm?”  
Incubus laughed wickedly, seemingly having no trouble understanding her. Perhaps he could see the question in her mind or maybe he just had a lot of experience talking to women with their mouths full.   
“If only you knew the truth about the Talbot family. Morgana never told you about your mother, did she?”  
“She told me that she beat you! She resisted you!” Elvira tried to exclaim, the taste of salty pre-cum filling her mouth. What actually came out was another defiant series of muffled grunts.   
“Not for a long, long time. Not before I gave her a daughter.” Incubus punctuated the statement with another flick of his tongue over her G-spot, causing Elvira to quake as she lay sprawled over him, mouth still full of his cock.   
“Mo! Mrmph mmt mmu! Mrmph mm-mmble” Was all she could say, but what she meant was “No! That’s not true! That’s impossible!”  
“That’s right, Elvira…” Incubus’s voice dripped with sadistic glee but somehow, despite her desperate denials, she knew that if she truly searched her feelings then she would realize that he was speaking the truth. His cock was ready to blow, his joy at sharing this evil revelation apparently fueling his arousal. “I am your father!”   
“Nooooooooooo!!!” Elvira arced back in horror, Incubus’ dick popping free of her mouth in a spatter of saliva and slime.  
Then, two things happened in rapid succession.   
First, as he laughed wickedly at Elvira’s distress, Incubus climaxed. Like the first time, it was an incredibly viscous lump: a jet of thick green spunk that flew through the air in a single, mighty blast. Incubus’ seductive spell finally broken, Elvira was half a second too late in trying to catch it on her fingertips…the burst of demonic semen flew through the air towards the bedroom door…   
…Which burst open. Time seemed to slow down, allowing Elvira to take in the scene in exquisite detail. On the other side of the door, panting with fury, was Patty. Her face and shoulders were covered in a thick, creamy goo and her teeth were gritted in a grimace of rage.   
“Elvira, you oversexed cow-glrph!”   
Her explosion of fury was cut short when Incubus’ jet of semen took her full in the face. It was like watching someone being hit in the face by a banana cream pie. The thick liquid managed to catch her right when her mouth was opening. There was a brief, stunned pause before her mouth snapped shut and she instinctively swallowed the mouthful without thinking, gulping audibly.   
Elvira couldn’t see Patty’s expression underneath the thick greenish-white slime but her trembling shoulders and open mouth make her stunned shock obvious.   
Elvira desperately pumped her fingers up and down Incubus’ shaft, trying to coax out a few more drops of semen but once again it seemed like Incubus’ dick only kept one bullet in the cylinder at a time.   
“Patty, stay there!” Elvira reached out, struggling to clamber off of Incubus’ body. If she could just get to Patty and grab some of that semen then she’d be able to activate the binding rune. “Don’t-”  
Before Elvira could continue, Patty let out a whimper of rage and horror. Maybe it was the sight of Elvira fornicating with a demon or maybe she was just horrified at having her hair coated in a literal bucketload of cum. She spun on her heels and ran down the hallway, taking the demon seed with her.   
“-run away…” She finished, lamely, as Patty’s footsteps hammered on the stairs.   
“Hoping to find someone to share my pleasure with?” Incubus’ released his grip on Elvira’s waist and withdrew his tongue. Invisible hands gripped her legs and arms, lifting her into the air and spinning her around before setting her down again. She was now straddling Incubus’ torso, the hot length of his still-erect cock pressing against the curve of her bare ass.   
“Uh…yeah. That’s right.” Elvira gave the demon a weak, unconvincing smile. The knowledge he had just shared still haunted her…the dick currently knocking on her back door was the same one he had used to fuck her mother, and probably her great-aunt, and her grandmother and who knows how many other Talbot ancestors. Her body was still shaking from the intense, orgasmic aftershocks…but the knowledge that it had been her father’s (grandfather’s? Great grandfather’s? All of the above?) tongue inside of her had dampened her enthusiasm for his Faustian bargain.   
“Good instincts, my child.” He traced one long fingernail down her neck, along the curve of her breast and then down her stomach towards her still-quivering pussy.   
_Oh, that’s just gross._ She tried not to let the demon realize that she was no longer under his sway, doing her best not to pull away from his touch as he ran the claw-like fingernail along the curve of her inner thigh. Her eyes flicked over to the pillows and the tape-wrapped handle of the knife underneath. You still can’t get rid of him…not without getting some of that demon seed for the spell.   
“So…uh…da-da-daa–” She struggled, trying to force the word out without letting her face show how freaked out she was. “Er…Incubus. Want to try a handjob next? I give a mean handy. I could do a footjob too, but I’d probably need a time-out to clip my nails.”  
“I don’t think so, Elvira.” His hands closed around her waist and pushed her body gently back against his erect cock. “It’s time that I sample the main course.”   
She didn’t need to ask what he meant…his burning eyes were focused right between her legs. She bit her lip…going all the way with a demon was bad enough…there was probably a special circle of hell for witches who had sex with demons who were also their parents. If not, then there certainly should be.   
“Have you ever considered the…uh…erotic potential of burlesque?” Elvira was sweating as Incubus ground her hips against his pelvis, the shaft of his cock sliding between Elvira’s butt cheeks. “Hear me out, I put on some clothes and then I slowly take them off and you can just watch and jack oooooooooooaaah!!”   
Her suggestion turned into a wide-mouthed moan as Incubus lifted her into the air and dropped her straight down, impaling her pussy on the stiff length of his cock. Although intellectually horrified by the demon’s revelation, Elvira’s body had just received the tongue-fucking of a lifetime. Her pussy was wet, trembling and eager for more, parting its lips and easily accepting the massive girth of Incubus’ cock.   
For a moment, she could only sit there, straddling Incubus’ dick with her mouth hanging open in shock. She had been with some big guys in the past…and experimented with a very unrealistically proportioned dildo one time in college…but Incubus was easily the biggest thing she’d ever taken. There was a deep, delicious ache between her legs as her pussy was stretched almost to its limits by the throbbing shaft and it felt like the thick head was so far inside that she could practically feel it pressing against her stomach.   
“Oh…okay…this works too I suppose.” Elvira gasped weakly, pelvic muscles clenching around the unyielding girth of Incubus’ manhood…or demonhood as the case may be.   
“Glad to hear it.” Incubus licked his lips, tongue still dripping with Elvira’s juices. The bedsprings groaned in agony as he lifted Elvira up, almost far enough to pull her off of his cock, and then pulled her forcefully back down, thrusting himself deep inside her once more.   
  


*************

  
  
Downstairs, Bob had finished cleaning and was sitting on the couch, unsure what to do next. A short while ago, Patty had run back downstairs and dashed out the door, yelling something angry and incoherent. He had been in the kitchen, so he hadn’t seen what had upset her so much but he wasn’t exactly surprised. Patty and Elvira got along like cats and rats, so he had kind of expected some kind of blow up the moment Patty demanded to come along to the Talbot place. He had known Patty long enough to know that it was best to give her a wide berth when she got upset.   
Now he was just sitting there, twiddling his thumbs and waiting for Elvira to come back down. It seemed like it was taking her an awfully long time to find a vacuum cleaner…but then again it was a big mansion.   
Maybe I should go up and help her out? He considered the idea for a moment, but it seemed rude to walk in on her upstairs…especially if she and Patty had just had an argument. He also couldn’t shake the memory of the incidents last night…the monster in the crock pot…the snake in the attic…it was all so crazy.   
He liked Elvira, but he just didn’t know how to process the revelation that she was a witch. And that witches were real. And also monsters. And magic. And who-knows-what-else? It was giving him a headache, so he just sat on the couch, sipping a glass of water.   
Above his head, the boards of the old manor creaked ominously and he could hear a muffled, rhythmical squeaking from somewhere above him. He looked up curiously, unsure what to make of the noise.   
_Rats_? Elvira did say something about that. He scratched his head. _Maybe I should bring over a few mousetraps._  
  


******************

  
  
Upstairs, the bed squeaked and groaned as Elvira rode Incubus’ cock, her ample breasts bouncing up and down with each thrust. Her body was speckled by sweat and demonic ichor which glistened in the dim light from the open window. Incubus had pulled her head down towards him and his long, writhing tongue was in her mouth, the rubbery appendage plunging in and out of her lips in time with his cock.   
For her part, Elvira was fighting to avoid falling into the trap of demonic bliss once more. Her body was shaking as the massive shaft pumped in and out of her, pussy-juice flowing freely down its length. Her clitoris was tingling like an electric buzzer as the lips of her pussy stretched around Incubus, rubbing the taut nub of her clit directly against the vein-studded flesh of the demon’s cock.   
_Keep it together, Elvira…you can do this._ She wasn’t normally one to be guided by her conscience, but right now she clung to it. She had to make sure Incubus was sealed up once more. Not just for her own safety and sanity but also for the sake of her mother and her aunt, who successfully threw off the demon’s yoke years ago. She couldn’t let them down…even if that meant she had to fuck this demon until she couldn’t walk anymore.   
Still, it was hard to keep herself focused, with each thrust of Incubus’ cock bringing her to the edge of orgasm. She struggled to keep herself from coming, both to avoid slipping into that fog of mindless depravity once more and because she desperately wanted to avoid thinking about her and her dead mom sharing the same cock in that way. It was bad enough already.  
It was impossible to say how long the two of them bounced on the groaning bedsprings, Elvira’s pale, smooth skin grinding against the glistening, leathery hide of the demon. But finally, she could feel it, Incubus’s cock was starting to swell, throbbing faster and hotter as he approached his orgasm.   
_Come on, you fucker! It’ll be your last…that jizz isn’t getting away from me this time._ She ground her hips against his, pushing his cock deep inside of her. There was only one way to make absolutely sure his ejaculation didn’t end up stuck to the ceiling or splattering over a passing raccoon or something…she was going to have to take this one for the team. _God, I hope my birth control works on demons!_   
“Yes, my daughter! I’m ready!” Incubus’ voice was a reedy groan as his cock twitched wildly inside her. His tongue popped free of her lips and trailed over her breasts.   
Elvira recoiled in disgust at his words but her self-control broke when he finally came inside of her, releasing her own pent-up orgasm as well. The two of them came together as he pumped her pussy full of thick, sticky cum, the sheer volume causing it to dribble down the shaft of his cock and along Elvira’s thighs.   
_Oh God, I wish he hadn’t said that just before I came!_ Elvira pushed that thought away and thrust a hand between her legs, scooping up a generous dollop of semen on two fingers.  
Before Incubus could react, she leaned forward and slipped free of his still-hard cock, causing more semen to flow out. With five rapid swipes, she painted the Rune of Binding right on the center of Incubus’ chest.   
“What are you–” The demon stuttered, before breaking into an unholy scream of pain as the sigil flared bright red, burning into his stolen skin. “You little…bitch!! I’ll kill you! I’ll skullfuck your soul!!”  
As Incubus struggled against the power of the rune, Elvira rolled across the bed, tossing the pillow aside and snatching up her homemade athame. Her swing was clumsy, but fortunately, Incubus’ cock was a hard target to miss.   
A few moments later she was sitting on the bed, by herself, wrapped in a thick blanket. Incubus was gone, leaving only a withered cylinder of flesh, about the size and color of a salami roll.   
She looked up at the sound of feet on the stairs and a few seconds later Bob burst into the room, a look of fear and concern on his face.   
“Elvira, are you alright? I was checking to see if you had any rat traps in the basement and I heard a…a…”  
His face wrinkled in confusion as he took in the scene: her barely covered nudity, the odd meat lump in the middle of a huge wet spot on the bed, the bloody kitchen knife.   
“Uh…what’s going on?”  
Elvira got to her feet, keeping the blanket wrapped around herself to hide the semen dripping down her leg. She patted Bob on the shoulder with her free hand.   
“Don’t worry about it…just some family business.”  
“Do you need any help?”  
“What I need right now is a shower.”   
Before Bob could respond the house echoed with the booming sound of the front door’s knocker. Both of them jumped a little bit at the sudden noise. The knocking came again and Elvira groaned with exhausted annoyance.   
“What is it THIS time?”   
The knocking repeated, louder and longer as whoever-it-was slammed the knocker down over and over again.   
“Screw this,” Elvira growled. Still wrapped in the blanket, she marched across the hallway to one of the windows that overlooked the front yard.   
“What the hell do you want?!” She shouted, sticking her head out of the window. She was expecting Chastity or maybe one of the horny old men that wouldn’t stop hitting on her.  
What she wasn’t expecting was the sight of a large mob of Fallwell residents. Several were carrying torches. At the head of the mob was Chastity Pariah and Patty, her hair still damp and matted.   
Patty pointed up Elvira, eyes flashing with malicious glee.   
“There she is! I saw it with my own two eyes…Elvira Talbot was fornicating with the spawn of Satan!!”   
Elvira’s eyes widened as the group of townsfolk roared in righteous anger, waving their torches.   
“Oh, crap…”  
  
  



	2. Wicked ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending for the Elvira story, emphasizing corruption, dark seduction and incest in addition to the material in the first story. If you'd like to skip right to the new material then you can just ctrl + f to find the phrase "it was early the same evening"

This version of the story is identical to the previous Elvira story until the halfway point, at which point it takes an alternate path. This version emphasizes corruption, seduction and incest. If you want to jump right to the new material, you can ctrl + f to the phrase "It was early the same evening"]   
  
  
“Oh, Bob…” Elvira gasped, rubbing her hands over Bob Redding’s plaid shirt. She could feel his taut muscles underneath the soft flannel and she pulled the two of them tighter, pressing herself against his chest. “Hold me…”   
Her voice was tremulous and frightened but she wasted no time throwing one of her long legs over his hip and leaning back as though faint, forcing Bob to gently lower her to the attic floor to prevent her from falling. She reached out, dimming the light of the oil lamp as Bob’s muscular frame lay over hers.    
He was breathing heavily and she could feel his heart hammering in his chest as she started to undo the top buttons of his shirt. _Finally! Country boys are fun but they’re so slow on the uptake. I’ve been trying to bring this big oaf in for a landing since I came to town._   
“Elvira…” Bob’s voice was hesitant, uncertain.    
_Oh God, what is it? Is he a virgin? He’s not going to try and marry me after this is he?_   
“Hey, don’t get weird on me Bob…we’re just having a bit of fun.” She continued to unbutton his shirt, baring his chiseled, hairy chest and his rippling abdominal muscles. She ran her hands down his torso, moving slowly towards his waist. Since she’d gotten to this town there’d been nothing but horny teens and old creeps, so she was practically trembling in anticipation. “No harm in that, right?”    
Her fingers undid the button of his jeans and, too impatient to undress him, she slid her hand down the front of his underwear. Her questing fingertips buried themselves in the wiry thicket of his pubic hair. _Seems like manscaping hasn’t made it to Fallwell. Good thing I don’t mind a few weeds on the lawn._   
Elvira’s fingers closed around Bob’s dick…   
“Wait…what the frick is this?”    
It was soft.    
She gave it an experimental squeeze, causing Bob’s to make a weird little sound of surprise. Still soft. Not even a semi.    
“What’s the big idea, Bob?!” She snapped at Bob, staring up at him in consternation. “Or not so big, in this case.”    
“I’m sorry, Elvira. It’s just…” He sat up, rubbing his neck. She couldn’t make out his expression in the dim light of the attic but he sounded bashful. “The dog’s watching.”   
“What?” She looked over to the far side of the crowded attic room. Sure enough, Algonquin was sitting on his haunches and staring at the two of them. The poodle’s eyes glinted red, seeming to reflect more light than they should. “Gonk! Get! Can’t you see I’m trying to dig up a bone?”    
The poodle just wagged its tail, tongue lolling from its mouth.    
“Dumb mutt…” She muttered. Trying to hide her annoyance, she flashed Bob what she hoped was a seductive smile. “Do you want to go down to the bedroom? Then maybe go down in the bedroom?”    
“It’s just never happened to me before.” Bob looked uncertain.    
“Don’t worry, it happens to a lot of guys! We just need to give it a jump start.”   
“No, I don’t mean that, I’m talking about…all of this.” Bob waved his hand vaguely in the air. He started buttoning up his shirt and she could barely contain her disappointment as the expanse of tan skin was covered in that dumb black-and-red plaid once more. “I’m sorry, Elvira…tonight was just…a lot. First, there was the whole thing at the movie theater…then dinner tried to have us for supper…and the whole witch thing.”    
“Come on, it’s not that big a deal.” She did her best to sound casual. She had been trying not to think too much about everything herself. _You know what would help take my mind off all of it? A nice big cock!_   
“There was a giant snake just like…five minutes ago! And then it caught on fire!” Bob pointed at the circle of ash on the floor where the snake she had summoned had accidentally vanished. “Was that a demon? Are demons real? It’s just…it’s a lot to take in, you know? I just need some time to process.”   
Elvira sat pouting on the floor of the attic as Bob finished dressing and made his way through the crowded brick-a-brack of the attic. He stumbled over a few pieces of cobwebbed furniture, eliciting G-rated swears like “darn it” and “fudge” as he made his way to the stairs.    
She lay back on the floor of the attic, listening to the sound of his footsteps headed out of the house.    
“Looks like another night paddling the canoe all by myself, Gonk.” She looked over at the dog, still wagging its tail. She sighed and turned her head, looking at the large trunk the two of them had uncovered, thinking about the revelations in the letter her great-aunt had left her. _I thought my mom was a bitch for dumping me in a convent…turns out she’s a witch! And creepy uncle Vinnie is actually some kind of evil warlock?_   
With a sigh, she got back on her feet and turned up the oil lamp once more, filling the attic with flickering shadows. She picked up the so-called “recipe book” her aunt had left her, examining the cracked leather cover and running her fingers across the yellowed, ancient pages.    
“I guess I’m not getting that fifty bucks after all.” She muttered to herself. Fifty bucks probably wasn’t worth handing a book of spells over to the man who killed her mother.    
She looked down at the trunk, filled with unusual, occult-looking garbage. _I wonder if anything in here is worth selling? I doubt Uncle Vinnie is going to play nice if I decide not to hand over the book but I’ll need cash if I’m going to get out of town._   
She sat down by the trunk and started to dig around inside, tossing aside anything that didn’t look valuable.    
“Mogwai spores…Leprechaun repellant…Krampus dung…ew, gross.” She read off labels on canisters and boxes before flinging them over her shoulder. “What the hell is this?”   
It was a large book with a cover of stitched-together leather creating the shape of a distorted face. A small yellow post-it note was stuck to the cover with the word “Necronomicon”.    
“Creepy.” She flipped through the book until she reached a random page. “Let’s see…klattu…barada…”   
She shook her head and snapped the book closed, dropping it next to the trunk. I’ve already got one weird book that I can’t read, I don’t need another one.    
“Oh? What’s this?”    
She pulled out a small, rectangular object wrapped in moth-eaten black cloth. She tore the covering off and her eyes widened with excitement. Inside the cloth was a wooden box, carved with unusual symbols and inlaid with gilt. It was about the right size and shape to be a jewelry box.    
“Oh, auntie Morgana, what do we have here? I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I pawn some of your old jewelry, would you?”    
She reached out to open the box but she almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of a blood-curdling growl. She turned around, quickly enough that she practically spilled out of the front of her dress. The sound was coming from Algonquin. The dog’s teeth were bared and its eyes still glinted red in the lamplight, fixated on the box in Elvira’s hands.    
“What’s gotten into you, Gonk?” He was definitely looking right at the jewelry box, with a vicious expression entirely out of place on the poodle. She shook her head. This dumb dog had already cock-blocked her once tonight, she wasn’t going to take it again. “Come on, you stupid mutt. Get out.”   
She dropped the box back into the trunk and Algonquin immediately calmed. He still whimpered when she picked him up by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the stairway. Closing the attic door behind him she returned to the trunk once more and retrieved the box again. Visions of jewels and rings danced in her head as she grabbed the lid of the box.    
It was locked.   
She tried tugging harder.    
It still wouldn’t open.    
“Come on! Can’t I get a break for once in this stupid town?”    
She dug through the pile of loose objects in the trunk, hoping to find some kind of key for the jewelry box’s tiny lock. There was a large ring of keys in the chest but they were all big, rusty keys that looked like they belonged in a medieval castle.    
“Ah-hah!” She exclaimed, pulling out her discovery. It was a knife, sporting a short, wide blade and a pentagram design on the hilt. It wasn’t a key but beggars couldn’t be choosers.    
Picking the jewelry box back up, she did her best to slip the tip of the knife into the seam between the lid and the base. It was a tight fit and the knife kept slipping out.    
“Dammit! This is like two virgins on prom night.”   
Outside the door, she could hear Algonquin whining and scratching at the wood. The weather outside seemed to be turning sour as well. There was a rumble of thunder and the old house creaked and trembled as the wind picked up.    
Elvira didn’t pay it any mind. Laying the box on its side she wedged the knife under the lid. She then grabbed her great-aunt Morgana’s book and started to slam it onto the knife handle, using the heavy, antique book as a makeshift hammer. Each blow sent ripples along the curves of her chest, causing her jiggling breasts to bounce together as she banged away at the box.    
Algonquin howled and the house began to shake, nearly causing the knife to slip free. But with a final, mighty smack, accompanied by a flash of lightning, the lid of the box gave way, sending the knife skittering into the shadowy corners of the attic.    
“Ah-hah…wait, what?” Elvira’s cry of victory trailed off into an expression of disappointment. The wooden lid of the box had snapped in half, leaving the contents partially exposed but rather than revealing the glitter of gold or gemstones, the lamplight only illuminated a dark, cylindrical object nestled inside the box’s velvet interior.    
“What the hell is this?” With two fingers she lifted it out of the box. It was around half a foot long, maybe an inch wide and brownish-red in color. It had a dry, shriveled texture. “Some kind of dried salami? Auntie Morgana must have been losing it towards the end.”   
Elvira held it up to her face and sniffed it curiously. It did smell slightly like meat but the attic was so musty it was hard to tell. The tip of the…sausage?…was slightly bulbous and it looked oddly familiar for some reason.    
On impulse, she gave the larger tip an experimental lick, trying to tell whether or not it was still good. Aged salami was a thing, wasn’t it? It might be some kind of valuable heirloom meat?    
“Whoa!” The moment her tongue touched the shriveled surface of the salami(?) she felt it move…like a ripple passing along the entire length from the tip of her tongue to the base. She dropped it immediately and it rolled along the floor and underneath a decaying ottoman. She scooted backwards until her back hit the wall of the attic but nothing else happened…there was no flash of light, no horrible scream, no movement at all. Even the rattling of the house had finally calmed down and Algonquin had fallen silent.    
“Was I just imagining things?” She ran her tongue over her lips, the taste of the salami still strong. She had tasted something like it before but she couldn’t quite place it. She smacked her lips as she pondered the flavor. “Salty…”   
She shrugged and climbed to her feet, convinced that it was just some old pepperoni that Morgana had stuffed in a jewelry box in a fit of dementia. The old bat was supposed to be over three hundred years old, after all. She’d probably been senile since the Taft administration. She sullenly kicked the empty jewelry box.    
“I need a drink.”   
  


*******************

  
  
  
“For the last time…” Vincent Talbot, local businessman and 300-year-old necromancer, rubbed his fingers against his forehead in frustration. For the hundredth time, he questioned his choices in hired help as he glared at Travis and Billy’s dull, cowlike faces. “It’s not really a recipe book. It’s a euphemism.”   
“A what?” Billy’s mouth was hanging open in confusion.    
“You idiot.” Travis snapped at him, blissfully ignorant of the irony of his statement. “It’s like…one of them things where you say one thing but you’re really talking about a dick or tits or whatever.”   
“It’s a titty book?” Billy’s eyes lit up at that.    
“NO!” Vincent rose to his feet, slamming his fist on the desk in front of him. The three were in his office for what should have been a short meeting. “Look! It doesn’t matter what’s in the book. I’ll tell you what it looks like and you just need to go back to that house and this time, you don’t leave until you have the book!”    
“But what about the dog?” Billy muttered, trying to avoid provoking his boss’ ire any further, a task at which he was failing miserably.”    
“I don’t care!” Vincent snarled. “Bring along a poisoned steak or a shotgun, just get me that…”   
He trailed off mid-sentence, his red-faced fury draining away and leaving him as white as a sheet. His head snapped towards the wall, eyes wide. Beyond the wall, beyond the town streets and intervening buildings, visible only to his mind’s eye, was Morgana’s house.    
“No…” His voice was quiet and shaky, forcing both Billy and Travis to lean forward to hear him. “That stupid girl…what has she done?”    
Billy and Travis exchanged looks of dull incomprehension.    
“You okay, boss?” Travis asked cautiously, hoping the question wouldn’t trigger another fit of rage. Vincent turned his head to look at him and while Travis normally had the empathy of a thrown brick even he could see that something had deeply disturbed Vincent Talbot. He had never seen the old man look afraid before and it made him nervous.    
“I have to go.” Vincent began to pull open drawers in his desk, yanking out important documents and locked strongboxes. “Right away.”    
“Where you going, boss?” Billy’s forehead crinkled in confusion. Impressively, he managed to be even slower on the uptake than Travis.    
“Somewhere. Anywhere. Far away.” Vincent crossed the room and opened up the office closet, pulling a wheeled suitcase out. He cleared room on his desk through the expedience of tossing his computer and keyboard to the floor. Billy and Travis both jumped at the sound of the monitor smashing to the ground. Putting the suitcase on the desk, Vincent began to load it with the items he had collected. “Maybe Europe. Or Asia.”    
“But…you’ll miss the eclipse, won’t you? You were all excited about that.” Billy was starting to get worried too.   
“Dummy, they got eclipses in Europe too!” Travis managed to be technically correct while also being completely stupid.    
Vincent hesitated in his rapid packing, a pained look on his face. This only lasted a few moments before he shook his head and resumed filling the suitcase. Snapping it shut, he grabbed his hat and coat from the hook.    
“I can’t…maybe in a few years I’ll have another chance.” He looked tired.    
“What about the book? Should we still get it for when you get back?” Travis got to his feet as Vincent dressed himself and grabbed the silver-headed walking cane from its place of honor by the door.    
“Hah!” His laugh was bitter and utterly humorless. “I don’t plan on coming back.”   
With that he opened the door and swept out, dragging the suitcase behind him. Both Billy and Travis jumped at the sound of the door slamming.    
“Jeeze…what got up his butt?” Billy scratched his chin, looking over at Travis for guidance. “What should we do?”   
“I think…” Travis’ forehead was furrowed from the effort of doing just that. “I think…we should probably try and find out how much a ticket to Europe is…”    
Billy frowned, looking from Travis’ worried face to the door that Vincent Talbot had just fled through.    
“Huh…”   
  


******************

  
  
  
True to her word, Elvira had been drinking. She was out of beer so she had broken into Auntie Morgana’s liquor cabinet. She was currently swigging something unpleasant and highly alcoholic directly from a green bottle. Balanced on an antique side table, a large boombox was belting out the lyrics to Black Sabbath’s “Evil Lady” at its highest possible volume. She was alone, Algonquin having been banished to the back yard after he wouldn’t stop barking and scratching at the attic door.    
“She’s a maaagical myshtical wooomaaan!” She crooned unsteadily along to the music as she danced through the living room. Her black dress swayed, revealing flashes of pale skin as she swished and shimmied. As the song ended, she took another long drink from the bottle. The stuff tasted foul and it got worse the closer she got to the bottom of the bottle. She glared at the label, trying to make out the name of the drink but her vision was starting to turn a bit fuzzy.    
“What the hell are you lookin’ at Tinkerbell?” She muttered, peering grumpily at the green pixie on the bottle’s label. She slammed the half-empty bottle down on the coffee table before flopping down on the couch, which groaned alarmingly as she bounced onto the aged cushions. “Sorry, aunt Morgana…I think I’m going to have to skip town. I can’t sell your house. I can’t deal with your hocus-pocus bullcrap. Maybe I can find some magician down in Vegas who wants to buy your stupid antiques.”   
She frowned, peering through the living room door and into the hallway. She rubbed her blurry eyes a few times in confusion. When she had arrived at the house, most of the furniture was covered in thick dust-sheets and quite a few of them were still in place. The hallway had several statues, vaguely Greek-looking sculptures depicting muscular, naked men, which were still draped in heavy, white sheets. But something seemed different…on one of the statues the cloth was protruding like something long and hard was sticking out from the statue. At about waist height.    
_I’m pretty sure I would have noticed that before_ , she thought, getting unsteadily to her feet. In fact, she specifically remembered being slightly disappointed when she took a peek beneath a few of the sheets the day before and found nothing but fig leaves.    
Elvira got to her feet and approached the statue, the elderly floorboards creaking underneath her high-heels. She had years of practice keeping her balance under the influence of alcohol and fashion, so she barely wobbled on the slender stilettos. Getting closer, there was no mistaking the familiar outline underneath the sheet. Uncertain what was going on, she reached out cautiously and grabbed the dropcloth, before yanking it free with a single, hard yank.    
The statue underneath was exactly what she had remembered…a fit Mediterranean youth with abs you could grate cheese on and a crotch that you could put in a salad. She waved her hand in the air just a few inches away from his waist to make sure she wasn’t seeing things (or not seeing things, in this case).    
“What the heck is going on?” She murmured, rolling up the sheet and tossing it onto a nearby chair.    
Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she looked down the hall and spotted another one. One of the statues on the far end, also covered in a sheet, was also sporting on of the mysterious protuberances. Same height and about the same size…maybe a bit bigger than the previous one.    
Get it together, Elvira. She shook her head, worried that she was starting to hallucinate hard-ons, like a Looney Tunes character imagining a ham while trapped on a desert island. She was definitely feeling horny but she didn’t think it had been that long.    
Hesitantly, she approached the second statue, eyes fixed on the bulge in the sheet. Slowly, she took hold of the cloth between two fingers and started to gradually pull it off of the statues. As the cloth slid off the sculpture, she could see it dragging over the firm protrusion underneath. The sheet fell from the statue’s face and hung bunched around the figure’s waist, draped over the rigid object underneath like a coat on a hook. With one last tug, she pulled the sheet to the floor, revealing…   
Nothing. The statue was sporting the same fig leaf the first one had.    
“What the hell?!” Elvira whipped the sheet from side to side, hoping to find the mysterious object trapped in its folds or hidden beneath it. There was nothing. Just a dusty tablecloth.    
She wasn’t even surprised when she saw the third statue and its phantom bulge. This one was definitely bigger, by several inches, and was tipped at a jauntier angle than the others. Elvira gulped, normally she would think it was just the alcohol but after her disastrous adraka kozerole dinner and the letter she and Bob had discovered from her aunt…she didn’t know what to believe anymore.    
“You know what…screw this!” The bizarre events were helping to sober her up but the alcohol warming her belly was still enough to get her ire up. Rather than slowly approaching like some scream queen getting ready to pull back a shower curtain, she squared her shoulders, thrust out her chest (or at least thrust it out further) and stomped down the hall towards the statue. “I’m getting to the bottom of this.”    
Reaching the sheet-covered objet de 'art, she thrust her hand out and grabbed the phantom erection hiding underneath the cloth. Her heartbeat sped up as her fingers closed around a firm, familiar shape.    
“Oh…wow…” The shape under the cloth was even bigger than she thought it was, wide enough around that her hand couldn’t completely encircle it. There was no mistaking it for anything other than a cock. She could even feel its warmth through the thick sheet and the faint sensation of a heartbeat hammering against her palm.    
For a moment, she was too enraptured by the thing’s girth to think straight. Without even meaning to, she gave it an experimental stroke, drawing her fingers down towards the base. The movement provoked an involuntary twitch from the mysterious member, finally breaking the spell. Indignation didn’t quite replace arousal, but it definitely muscled its way into the forefront of her consciousness.    
“Okay, buddy! I don’t know who you are or what games you’re playing, but I’ve got you now!” Using the handful of cloth that was still caught under her fingers, she gave it a sharp yank. With a triumphant yell and the sound of billowing fabric, the figure underneath was revealed.    
Another statue.    
Another fig leaf.    
“What is going on here?!”    
Before she could continue to vent her angry confusion, there was a sound from the living room: The boombox suddenly squealed with feedback, followed by an otherworldly laugh over the sounds of Black Sabbath. Several loud, wooden thunks punctuated the music.    
“Ozzy…was that you?” Her mind was still a bit fuzzy, but she was pretty sure that that song wasn’t on this album. She poked her head through the door.    
The living room was a mess. Chairs had been knocked over, lamps toppled and the large chandelier that dominated the room was swaying gently back and forth, casting odd shadows from its flickering lights. The boombox was still playing, but it was a garbled mess of static and slowed-down backwards lyrics that was barely recognizable as music.    
“C’mon, that’s the only decent tape I’ve got left!” She quickly stepped over the fallen furniture to the boombox. She slammed the eject button several times but there was no response, just the horrible grinding noise of the tape being devoured. She smacked the side of the boombox fruitless, trying to use her long, black fingernails to pry open the door to the tape deck. Finally, it burst open and, with a squeal of angry static, spewed yards of magnetic ribbon into the air, covering Elvira’s head like streamers.   
Before she could mourn the loss of her tape or untangle its gory remains from her hair she was interrupted by a loud ripping noise from behind her. Spinning around, causing the tape to swirl around her, she could see the source was the large portrait of her great-aunt Morgana. The painting hung at a drunken angle and someone had slashed the canvas right across Morgana’s face. Four diagonal slashes…like claw marks.    
“Who’s there?!” Phantasmal peckers were one thing but this level of chaos was more than Elvira could handle. She stepped into the center of the living room, turning slowly around to make sure no one could sneak up on her. “I’m warning you, I’m probably a witch or something. So you’d better stop screwing around, buster!”    
The only answer was the sound of glass hitting wood as the bottle she had left on the coffee table suddenly toppled over. As Elvira watched, it began to spin on its axis, like some bizarre game of Spin The Bottle. The half-empty bottle spun faster, sloshing liquor all over the antique coffee table.    
“Come on! Not on the rug!” She dashed over to the table and snatched the bottle up. It felt oddly heavy, as though there were something inside of it. Curious, she peered into the mouth of the bottle, trying to make out the contents in the small amount of light that filtered through the thick, green glass.    
“Aaack!!” She pulled back as the liquid in the bottle suddenly erupted. Foamy, expensive alcohol sprayed out like a freshly opened Champaign bottle. The first spurt caught her full in the mouth while the rest of it sprayed her face and chest with the unusually sticky liquid. Elvira coughed, nearly choking on the mouthful of burning liquor that had just blasted her in the face.    
“Oh, now I have had it!” Dripping, sticky and furious, she slammed the now-empty bottle down on the table. The soaked strings of magnetic tape clung tightly to her face and chest. “I’m going straight upstairs and I’m getting that cookbook and I’ll find a spell that will let me shove this bottle right up your-”    
That was when the doorbell rang.    
  
**************   
  
Chastity Pariah pressed the doorbell again, holding it down longer this time. She was standing outside the door of the Talbot manor. The place used to be an eyesore, Morgana Talbot had refused to landscape her property and seemed to take glee in how much its gradual decay drove down her neighbor’s property values. But at least the old wreck had possessed a kind of grim dignity. Like Morgana herself had been, it was an elder thing that persisted long after it should have fallen apart.    
But now…now it was an abomination. A grotesquely festive nightmare of clashing colors and rotting ancient architecture. The lawn was covered in paint splotches and carelessly dropped soda bottles and in place of curtains, several of the windows were covered by polka-dotted beach towels.   
A nice cleansing fire would do wonders for it. She thought grimly as she leaned on the doorbell once more, keeping the button held down continuously. She was dressed for bed, her hair in curlers, shoes in fuzzy slippers and her body draped in a floral nightgown.    
“WHAT?!!!” She jumped a little as the door slammed open, revealing the angry form of Elvira Talbot.    
The hussy’s appearance was always shocking, with that slinky black dress that barely covered anything at all, but now she looked even more bizarre. In addition to the ridiculous bouffant and her breasts half-exposed the woman was draped in some kind of thin black streamers. She was soaking wet as well, causing the tracts of exposed skin to glisten in the porchlight. She was breathing heavily as well, breasts heaving against the wet fabric of her dress, and absolutely reeked of alcohol.    
“Miss Talbot! My word, have you been drinking?”   
“What does it look like, honey?” Elvira growled. Chastity could make out a slight slur to her voice. “Look, now is not a good time. Can we talk about whatever-it-is next week? I should be out of town by then.”    
Chastity’s heart practically soared to hear that. The woman had been an absolute plague on Fallwell and the sooner she was gone the better.    
“Well, I’ll be so sorry to see you go.” She cooed, sweetly. “But I came to ask if you could please turn down your…modern music. You see, the walls of these old houses are pretty thin and you could practically hear a pin drop. Let alone that crazy rocking and rolling.”   
Elvira rolled her eyes and heaved a large sigh. She picked a length of wet, black tape off of her face. “It’s already off, happy now? Good, see you later. Or not.”    
Both of them started slightly at the sound of bizarre music coming from inside the manor. It was garbled and sounded like Latin or Greek, accompanied by weird, howling flutes and pounding drums.    
“Then what’s that?” Chastity raised one eyebrow, archly.   
“Look, I already ripped the tape out and unplugged the damn thing, if you think you can stop it, be my guest.” Elvira moved aside, gesturing for Chastity to enter the house. The scantily clad weirdo was probably thinking that she’d be reluctant to come inside. Chastity Pariah is made of sterner stuff than that, you hussy.    
“Well, I’ll just come inside then.” She gave Elvira a tight, unfriendly smile and swept into the house.   
“You sound like my last boyfriend.”   
“What?”   
“Nothing.”    
Chastity did her best to ignore the miserable state of the place. Elvira had clearly been partying, like all those loose city women liked to do. Chastity stomped down the hall in her fuzzy slippers towards the sound of the so-called music.    
The boombox was in a terrible state, laying on the floor with magnetic ribbon spilling out of it like the innards of a gutted animal. It was indeed unplugged, but the bizarre music still emerged from its speakers and Chastity could see tape being churned by the spindles.    
“Well…I’m sure it must have batteries. I’ll just take those out, if you don’t mind.”    
Elvira didn’t respond, she just leaned against a large wooden cabinet, watching Chastity try and figure out where the battery compartment was on the thing.    


**************

  
  
  
Upstairs the attic door slowly opened, the aged hinges squeaking in protest. If anyone were there, they would be able to hear a soft, intermittent scraping sound…like something being dragged across the wooden floor. As the non-existent witness watched in horror, they would see something emerge from the shadowed depths of the attic.    
Assuming that the same insubstantial witness had also seen Elvira investigating the mysterious “salami” earlier in the night they could be forgiven (if they existed) for not realizing that the thing crawling from the shadows was one and the same. No longer as dried-out and withered, it’s true nature could be determined: a disembodied penis.    
It was about eight inches long now and almost as thick as a flashlight handle. No longer a dry, ruddy brown it was now a mottled reddish-green color and glistened in the light with a slimy sheen. It ended in a slightly ragged stump, as though it had been recently severed.    
The bizarre appendage reared up, curling like an alert snake. Its bulbous head turned from side to side, almost like it were testing the air for some kind of scent. Apparently satisfied it stretched itself out to its full length before contracting, pulling its rear body forward like an inchworm. Slowly and silently, it made its way towards the stairwell, leaving a glistening trail behind it as it went.    
  


**************

  
  
  
Elvira was currently watching with wide eyes as Chastity Pariah slammed a candlestick into the speakers of the boombox. Failing to find a battery compartment or any kind of obvious way to silence the music she had tried forcefully pressing every single button on the device, yanking the ever-growing mass of magnetic tape free of the tape deck and even opening the casing up to try and tear its wires free. Every single attempt only caused the boombox to get louder and more distorted and seemed to fuel the violent rage in Chastity’s heart. Now she was simply trying to destroy the thing, smacking it into the wall and smashing it with the heavy antique candlestick she had yanked from the side table.    
_Remind me not to cross her when she’s holding anything sharp._ Elvira mused as Chastity, her hair tearing free of the curlers and bobbing around her flushed face in tangled ringlets, threw the boombox on the floor and began to jump up and down on it. As her fluffy slippers pounded the machine into a pile of plastic and circuitry, the horrible screeching noise emanating from its speakers finally began to die with a drunken warble.    
“There. All better.” Chastity tucked a stray hair away from her face, sweat beading on her forehead. Suddenly she was all cheerful smiles again, as though she weren’t standing in the middle of the shattered remains of a 200 dollar tape player.    
Elvira was about to respond when she felt something touching her back. She spun around, but there was no one behind her…except the feeling hadn’t vanished. It felt like a pair of hands pressed against her lower back and slowly spreading apart to rest on either side of her hips. She looked down, trying to find the source of the sensation.   
There was nothing there.    
She brushed her hands along her waist, trying to push off whatever was holding her, but they met no resistance. But the sensation remained. She could feel the hands clearly, feel each finger as they gently, but firmly, gripped her through the fabric of her dress.    
“Are you alright, dear?” Chastity had noticed Elvira’s strange movements and her face was fixed in its usual mask of contemptuous motherly concern. The effect was lessened somewhat by the loose curlers dangling from the side of her face and the wire-covered candlestick she still held in one hand.    
“Fine!” Elvira gave Chastity a cheerful rictus grimace. She really didn’t want to try and explain to this busybody that her house was haunted and that she might be a witch. For some reason, she had a feeling that the news would be poorly received. “Everything’s fine. I’m justoooaaaaaah!”   
Her words trailed off into a sound of surprise as one of the phantasmal hands moved unexpectedly southwards. She could feel it sliding along her skin, moving beneath the fabric of her dress without even rustling the material. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a loud “O” of surprise when the hand slipped underneath her panties and brushed over the soft rise of her pubic mound before stroking against the lips of her vulva.   
“Not without buying me a drink first!” She whispered angrily, trying to squeeze her legs together in order to stop the groping ghost or handsy haunt or whatever it was. It was no good, the fingers seemed to slip in no matter how tightly she squeezed, causing her to squirm in place as it prodded against her slit. She waxed regularly, but a tiny town like Fallwell didn’t exactly have a place to get a Brazilian, so some stubble was starting to come in. She wasn’t proud to admit it, but the feeling of those invisible fingers brushing against the skin and stroking those tiny hairs was pretty incredible. Especially since she had been left particularly wound up by the near-miss with Bob earlier in the evening.    
“Oh, dear…” Chastity stepped closer. Her face was concerned and sympathetic but her eyes glittered with malicious glee at the distress Elvira seemed to be under. “Is it…the drugs? Are you having one of those withdrawals I hear about?”   
“I’m not…ah…not a junkie!” She did her best to keep her knees from shaking as the overly-friendly fingers continued to stroke and tickle. Despite her shock and irritation, it was starting to work. She could feel her body warming, opening up. She let out a little yelp as one of the phantasmal fingertips slipped inside her.    
Unseen by both women, the crawling penis entered the room, crawling across the ceiling in defiance of gravity. It inched doggedly along, heading towards them.    
“You know, there’s no shame in admitting you have a shameful problem.” Chastity’s smug smile was wide enough that it almost split her chubby face in half. “Maybe you just need to spend some time in church. I’d invite you to ours but you did say you were going to leave, didn’t yo–sweet tiny baby virgin lord Jesus Christ!”    
As Chastity had been spouting her simpering faux-charity, the hands prodding Elvira’s undercarriage suddenly moved upwards. Gripping Elvira’s chest, each invisible hand cupping one of her breasts, it began to massage them vigorously. Chastity’s eyes were wide with shock and locked on Elvira’s chest as her half-bared breasts began to move on their own. At first, they simply bobbed up and down but then they started to move in in a circle, one clockwise and one counter, as the lecherous entity became bolder.    
Elvira glanced down at her rotating tits before looking up to meet Chastity’s confused and frightened gaze with a shaky grin.    
“Uh…it’s an old showgirl trick.”    
“What? Showgirl?!” Chastity’s amazement and fear were immediately replaced by indignation.    
“C’mon! You can’t tell me you don’t know a few.” Elvira slapped chastity on the shoulder, doing her best to ignore the feeling of her breasts being squeezed together by some impertinent poltergeist. “I’ve never met a girl named Chastity who hasn’t done a bit of pole work.”   
“Well, I never!” Chastity humphed indignantly.    
“Trust me, that’s obvious. Maybe if you did, it might dislodge that stick from up your-”    
Before she could finish, Elvira felt a tugging at the back of her dress, pulling it away from her back. At that exact moment the mobile penis, which was now dangling directly above the two women, released its unnatural grip on the ceiling and fell, head pointed straight down. Its aim was true, depositing it right into the back of Elvira’s dress.   
The sudden sensation of something wet and clammy slipping down the back of her outfit caused Elvira to jerk straight up, eyes wide open and back stiff. Chastity took a step back, uncertain what caused the reaction. Her confusion deepened as Elvira began to wiggle and writhe, slapping at her hips and back.    
For Elvira’s part, she was doing her best to pin down whatever slithering thing was crawling along her body, crawling beneath her dress with great speed and agility. Unlike the ghostly hands, this was definitely physical and several times she managed to slap her hand down on its wriggling length, only for it to slip away, tickling her skin as it crawled along. Suddenly it changed direction, heading for Elvira’s waist, still sensitive and damp from the spook’s touch.    
“Oh no, you don’t!” Elvira grabbed the empty bottle from the table and, as Chastity watched in stunned shock, she smacked it several times against her pelvis. There was a thump as the object fell out of her long dress, rolling out from underneath the black fabric right in front of a surprised Chastity Pariah.    
Chastity wasn’t one to think twice about intruding on someone else’s business so she immediately bent down and picked up the thing without even stopping to examine it. Her eyes almost bugged out of her skull when she saw what she was holding: a large, discolored and half-limp phallus.    
“Elvira! Is…is this a marital aid?!” She gasped, clearly wondering where Elvira had been keeping the thing.    
“Well, I sure as hell ain’t married.” She tried to grab the thing out of Chastity’s hands but suddenly it began to thrash about, wriggling and squirming like an angry snake. Chastity shrieked in surprise and disgust as flecks of translucent slime spattered against her face.   
“Don’t let it go!” Elvira shouted, but it was too late. The phallic thing squirted out of Chastity’s hands like a wet bar of soap in a prison shower. Elvira tried to snatch it out of the air but as soon as her fingers closed around it the wayward penis slipped free and shot into the air once more, before coming back down.    
Somehow, it managed to slip right past the tight buttons of Chastity’s nightgown, imbedding itself halfway into her cleavage. Chastity howled like a banshee, her hands spread and her face frozen in shock as the disembodied dick wriggled violently, its ragged stump thrashing back and forth as it tried to dislodge itself.    
Elvira screamed too, her mind overloaded by the second weird and monstrous encounter in a matter of hours. Outside, she could hear Algonquin barking and howling and she immediately regretted kicking him out of the house…but not as much as she regretted coming to Fallwell in the first place.    
With no time to think, she just reached out and smacked her hands on either side of Chastity’s chest, hidden under the frumpy floral fabric. The force sent the prehensile penis shooting back up into the air, turning end over end. Elvira looked up, trying to figure out where it was going to land so she could catch it.    
Unfortunately, she wasn’t fast enough and all she managed to do was put her face in the perfect position for the thing to land, head first, into her half-open mouth. This seemed to be exactly what the cock wanted because instead of trying to thrash its way free, Elvira could feel it sliding past her lips and along her tongue, pushing its way deeper. It seemed to grow larger and noticeably warmer…and she recognized that familiar, salty taste on her tongue. The same thing she had tasted when she licked the weird salami locked away in her aunty’s attic.    
This was the last straw for Chastity as Elvira staggered around, trying to pull the bodiless cock out of her mouth. Still shrieking her head off, she ran from the room and out the front door, leaving Elvira to fend for herself.    
Trying to keep her footing as the thick cock strained her jaw, expanding and contracting against her tongue. Fortunately, she wasn’t exactly inexperienced when it came to giving head, so she was able to avoid choking on the fat cock, but she normally preferred a little bit more warning when it happened. She stumbled her way to the kitchen, barely keeping her balance on her high heels as the thing slurped its way in and out of her mouth.    
She hurriedly yanked at a drawer, accidentally pulling the whole thing out and spilling utensils all over the floor. Her eyes were starting to water, mascara running, as the cock in her mouth pushed its way deeper, almost cutting off her air as it forced its way towards the back of her throat. Blinking away the tears, she crouched and fumbled through the pile of cutlery on the ground before grabbing a pair of kitchen tongs.    
Staggering back to her feet she clamped the tongs around the wriggling end of the cock protruding from between her lips. It was slippery with a mixture of saliva and slime, causing the tongs to slip free several times. She could feel the cock pulsating, seeming to grow even larger as it throbbed against her tongue.    
No, you fucking don’t! She managed to get a firm grip on its “tail” with the tongs, leaning against the counter to support herself, and gave a sharp yank on the monstrous dick. She was too late.   
It erupted in her mouth, a thick gout of salty spunk shooting against the back of her throat as the cock came. The thing’s girth muffled her angry cursing, turning her foul language into an indignant gurgle. With another strong yank, she finally pulled the thing free, still jetting cum (colored a disturbing pale green). The streams of jizz caught Elvira in the face, nearly blinding her and thick droplets splattered over the pale skin of her dress.    
“You…” Her words were interrupted by a fit of coughing as she choked down the semen filling her throat. “You nasty little creep! I never swallow on the first date!”    
_Well, almost never._ She admitted to herself. _Mostly_.   
Rather than withering away like a normal penis, the ejaculation seems to have only increased the cock’s size. It was definitely longer and thick veins stood out all along its length. It waggled obscenely from side to side as it strained to free itself from Elvira’s tongs, still leaking droplets of greenish cum from its tip.    
“You’re not going anywhere!” She snarled, making her way to the sink. Aunt Morgana’s antiquated garbage disposal had already claimed one monster tonight, so why not two?    
It took several minutes of shoving but Elvira finally managed to force the wriggling monstrosity into the sink and slammed the switch on the garbage disposal. There was a loud grinding noise as the overworked rotor spun, accompanied by a disturbing, high-pitched whistle emerging from the cock’s tip as it struggled to escape the drain. The powerful, whirling blades were too strong and it merely spun, flopping round and round, before finally being drawn down the sink and sucked down.    
Turning on the hot water, Elvira peered under the sink…she could hear the thing struggling to escape, even after being shredded by the disposal. The pipes shook as it groaned its way along the rusty plumbing before finally the sound of it faded, swept away into the sewers.    
Heaving a sigh of relief, Elvira shut off the water (keeping an eye on the sink for several minutes…just in case it attempted an escape) and picked her way over the pile of scattered cutlery and spilled semen on the kitchen floor.   
The kitchen was a mess. The living room was a wreck. There was demon jizz in Elvira’s hair.    
“That’s it. I’m taking another shower then I’m going to fucking bed.”    
  


***************

  
  
  
Deep beneath the foundation of the Talbot manor, in the depths of the Fallwell sewer system, a copper pipe shook and groaned. With a final moan of distressed metal, it disgorged a thick, green-and-red sludge that plopped out in meaty clumps.    
The sludge fell on top of a pile of shredded meat that hadn’t yet been swept away by the slow current of the sewer. The pile included several jagged bone fragments, sharp teeth and even a mostly intact eyeball: the remains of Elvira and Bob’s “dinner”.    
As the soupy material splattered across the pulverized demon corpse, it began to move. Spreading and growing, like a giant, mutated amoeba it began to slither over the pile of meat. Enveloping it completely, the mass started to swell, glowing softly red in the darkness of the sewer.    
  


************************

  
  
  
_Elvira_   
The voice was a quiet whisper carried on the night air that drifted through the half-cracked window of the Talbot manor’s master bedroom. Elvira lay sleeping on the giant bed, thoroughly showered for the second time that night. She had worried that she wouldn’t be able to get to sleep after everything she had seen that night…but the moment her head hit the pillow she had gone out like a light.   
_Elvira_   
She rolled over in her sleep, pulling free of the thin blankets. She was naked, not feeling up to putting on her sleeping dress and the moonlight filtering through the gently waving curtains gleamed off of her pale skin. She reached down, scratching her butt through the blanket which still covered her waist.    
“C’mon Sister Mary…don’t be a NARC…just give me ten more minutes.” She murmured grumpily.   
_Elvira, wake up._   
“Fuck off…’m tired…”   
_You must wake up…you are in great danger._   
Elvira pulled a pillow over her head but it didn’t do anything to silence the voice.    
_Elvira, you must wake up._   
“WHAT?!” She finally sat up, anger burning away the fog of sleep as she hurled her pillow across the room towards the source of the unseen voice. She was still too groggy to wonder who was in her room.    
The pillow flew through the air and passed through the translucent figure floating above the bed without any resistance. It was a woman. Her long red hair and her white gown flowed around her as though she were floating underwater and her legs slowly faded into transparency.    
“A-auntie Morgana?” Elvira recognized Morgana Talbot from the painting that had formerly graced the living room. The one that had been shredded by the bizarre intruder.    
_Yes, heed me, Elvira. You are in great danger._   
Elvira was rarely at a loss for words but this was one of those times. As frustrating as it had been, Bob was right…today had been a lot to take in. And now her dead great-aunt was hovering in the air at the foot of her bed. She could only stare at the ghostly figure, marveling at how much she looked like her.   
Finally, she managed to speak. “Uh…how’s it hanging, Aunt Morgana.”   
It wasn’t the most articulate greeting, but it had been a long night.    
_Elvira, listen. You have awoken a great evil._   
“Hey, you’re the one who woke me up.” She grumbled, still not entirely absorbing what was happening. “And do you have to start every sentence with my name? It’s weird.”    
_Listen to me, child. The creat-_   
“Okay, ‘child’? Seriously? That’s definitely not an improvement.”    
The windows swung open as a gust of wind rushed through, causing the curtains to whip wildly back and forth. The wind had the scent of rain and ozone and the moon darkened as thick thunderclouds began to roll in. Elvira’s hair was caught by the breeze as it swirled around the room, scattering loose papers and rattling the drawers of the old furniture. Morgana’s specter floated higher, her eyes flashing with fury.    
_I said **LISTEN**! _   
Elvira’s hair was blown back by the force of the ghost’s anger and she wisely fell silent.    
_That’s more like it. I came to warn you…you are in great danger. The thing you unleashed tonight will consume you utterly if you do not do as I say._   
“Wait, you mean that awful little dildo monster? I got rid of it already.”   
_You cannot kill Incubus so easily, Elvira. You have banished him, but he will return._   
“Incubus?”    
An ancient demon. His power is the source of our family’s legacy of witchcraft…but also our greatest curse. Your mother and I sealed his spirit inside that box before you were born. But now you have released him once more.    
“Hey, don’t look at me like that. Maybe if you have put a big label on it that said ‘warning, evil demon cock’ maybe I wouldn’t have gone digging around!”    
_Would that really have stopped you?_   
“Well…I mean, maybe.”    
Morgana simply hovered there, giving Elvira a doubting look.    
“Okay, let’s not get judgey miss ‘I sent you to a nunnery’. I still don’t know about how I feel about that. Those nuns were the tightest, driest bunch of-”    
Elvira. I sent you away to protect you from my brother…but Incubus is far more powerful and far more dangerous.   
“Look, I was already planning on skipping town tomorrow and trust me, tonight has not changed my mind one bit.”    
_You will not be able to escape Incubus by leaving Fallwell. He will pursue you wherever you go. His hunger is insatiable and he lives to seduce and corrupt the women of the Talbot family._   
“You call that seduction? I’ve seen better seductions from a subway flasher. The guy just jumped straight down my throat.”    
_Your bodily fluids awoke him and he needed more to regain his true power. When he returns, it will be in a new form and he will tempt you with pleasures beyond any earthly lover. I…many women of the Talbot family have failed to resist him._   
“Well, if I can’t run away and shoving the fucker down a garbage disposal didn’t work, what else am I supposed to do?”    
_You must perform the same ritual I did to seal his soul away once more. His power is concentrated in his phallus and in his foul seed. With an athame, you must sever his member and perform the final ritual in the book I left you. Only then will you be free of him._   
“Wait, slow down. Sever? With a what?”   
_An athame, a sacred knife. Like the one you used to pry open his box. You must be ready, I can already feel him gathering his power._   
“Well, that’s just great. I don’t even have time to sleep?”   
_You already have._   
“What?”   
_You already have._   
With a start, Elvira sat up in bed. Her hair was bedraggled, she hadn’t had time to properly dry or wrap it before falling asleep the night before. The window was tightly shut and faint daylight could be seen through the curtain. The clock on the bedside table said it was almost 2 PM, but the sky was dark with thunderclouds and heavy rain was pattering against the glass.    
There was no sign of her aunt Morgana.    
“Well…that’s just great.” She groaned.    
  


**************

  
  
  
Dead Witch Creek was a small local waterway that ran a few miles outside of Fallwell city limits. It was a small, muddy river that ran only a few feet deep for most of the year but rain could make it easily two or three times deeper. As the thunderstorm over Fallwell dumped sheets of pounding rain onto the surrounding fields and hills the creek was almost overflowing its banks.    
Sticking out from the muddy wall of the riverbank was a large sewage outlet pipe, only a few inches above the rushing water. The pipe was currently spewing a steady stream of water, collected from the storm drains of the town, directly into the creek. Its mouth was covered by a set of rusty iron bars to prevent small children or large animals from crawling inside.    
Lightning flashed, illuminating a shape crouched beyond the bars. It was questionably human…its proportions and joints fitting together in ways that were subtly wrong. As the lightning was echoed by the sound of thunder the shape reached out one arm, wrapping long, spindly fingers around one of the rusty iron bars, each digit tipped with fingernails that were just short of being claws. Thin skin stretched over its joints, with gaps were greyish-green muscles could be seen beneath, as though the creature didn’t have enough skin to fully cover itself.    
The fingers tightened and there was a groan of tortured metal, barely audible over the sound of the storm, as the iron bars warped, bent and finally snapped apart under the terrible strength of the creature. When it dropped the broken bar from its hand, finger-marks could be seen pressed into the metal before it vanished beneath the rushing waters of the creek.    
The remaining bars did not fare much better and one by one they were torn free of their mounts and tossed out into the water. Once the mouth of the pipe was clear, the creature slowly wrapped those long, horrible fingers around the edge of the pipe and pulled itself free. Its form was barely visible, caked beneath layers of mud and muck from the sewage.    
It slipped into the creek, the thick layers of filth slowly peeling off beneath the rushing water and the pounding rain. Its claws dug into the muddy surface of the riverbank and it slowly began to pull itself up. Rising up to its full, unnatural height, the creature turned, facing towards the lights of Fallwell, barely visible through the rain.    
Over the sound of the thunder and the rain, a wet, cruel chuckle could be heard.    
  


******************

  
  
  
“Where the hell is it?”    
Elvira was muttering to herself as she shifted around cobweb-choked furniture in the dusty attic. The attic was filled with the sound of rain pattering on the roof. The storm had moved past Fallwell and now only the occasional, distant growl of thunder could be heard in the distance.    
“At least this rat heap doesn’t leak.” She growled, tipping over a large, overstuffed chair. She leapt back in surprise as a squeaking family of mice emerged from the cushions and scampered off into the dark. “Well…mouse heap I guess.”    
She was looking for the knife she used to open the box, the so-called athame that Morgana had talked about. She had already overturned most of the furniture in the attic and while she had found a variety of dead birds and cockroaches, there was no sign of the knife.    
“C’mon Auntie Morgana, would it kill you to do some housekeeping up here?” She shifted a small cabinet full of moldering crockery. “It was somewhere over here I think…”   
She raised the oil lamp, trying to get a good look at the place where the knife had fallen. The faint pool of light cut through the shadows, revealing a vent, covered by a set of thin metal slats…just the right size for a small knife to fall through.   
“No…no, no no!” Elvira rushed over to the vent, a dread certainty growing in her heart. Holding the lamp over the grating, her worse fears were confirmed. The vent opened into some kind of deep ventilation duct and, at the bottom, she could see the glint of light on shiny metal. It was too far down to reach, at least eight or nine feet to the bottom.    
“C’mon! Can’t a girl catch a break for once?” Elvira turned up the light of the lamp and, sure enough, she could see the athame, the tell-tale shape of its pentagram hilt shining in the light.   
“Well, now what am I supposed to do?” Even if she opened up the grate there was no way she’d be able to get the athame all the way at the bottom. She’d need to get a repairman or someone to get the duct open and pull the knife out…maybe Bob knew someone she could ask? But was there even time for that?    
Sitting on the side of an overturned dresser she picked cobwebs from her hair with a deep sigh. The heavy, leather-bound ‘recipe book’ was by her feet so she picked it up, wondering if there was some way the athame could be replaced.    
“Aether…alchemy…oh, aphrodisiacs, I’ll keep that one in mind later…astral projection…here we go, athames.” Her finger ran down the page of hand-written text. The page was illustrated with a picture of the knife almost exactly like the one laying at the bottom of the duct. “Athame. A ceremonial knife for the performance of magical rituals and symbolic acts of separation. The Athame must have a black handle and its blade must be marked with a pentagram.”    
Remembering Morgana’s words in her dream, Elvira flipped to the back of the book until she found a page titled merely Daemonium Incubus. Her eyes widened slightly at the illustration on the page.    
“Wow. That’s some heat he’s packing.” Her finger unconsciously traced the oversized phallus on the demon’s picture. “No wonder he’s gotten Talbot biddies so hot and bothered.”    
Reading over the instructions for the ritual, her brow furrowed and she frowned in consternation.    
“Wait…so I have to inscribe a symbol with…yon demonne’s wicked seed, what drippeth from the beasty’s obscene and turgid member…” She mouthed along silently, trying to put together the text’s meaning through the obtuse and outdated English. “So I need demon spunk?! What the hell, aunt Morgana?! Maybe you could have told me this before I took a shower last night. How am I supposed to get some now…”   
“...”   
“...”   
“…Oh.” She rubbed her forehead as the pieces finally fell into place. “Great. That’s just great. I’ll just give him a porno and tell him to fill up some tupperware, shall I?”   
She slammed the book shut, coughing on the cloud of dust it kicked up, before heaving a deep sigh.    
“What do I do now?”    
  


  
*************************

  
  
  
  
  
  
It was early the same evening, the light fading early behind a shroud of stormclouds, when a dark, lanky shape approached the wrought iron fence encircling the back yard of the old Talbot house. The rear gate of the property was locked, wrapped in thick steel chains and padlocked shut. Elongated, knobby fingers, covered in withered skin and tipped with black claws, wrapped around a length of chain and began to pull. There was a brief pause, a futile second of resistance, before the metal gave way with a loud, ringing crack. Shattered chain links, deformed by the creature’s strength, fell to the ground. The hot metal hissed and sputtered as it splashed onto the damp ground.   
  
The iron gate slowly opened, its rusty hinges groaning in protest, and the figure stepped through. It wore a long, brown trench coat that barely concealed its monstrous appearance. The hem of the coat was spattered with rust-colored bloodstains…mementos of the coat’s original owner who had parted with it less than an hour ago.   
  
The figure stalked through the weed-choked lawn towards the freshly-painted, but still dilapidated, hulk of the Talbot manor. Thorny vines tugged at its coat, revealing flashes of sallow skin stretched too tightly over long, bony limbs. The creature’s clawed, digitigrade feet tore through the thorns with no sign of discomfort.   
  
Ascending the rickety wooden stairs to the back door, the intruder reached for the door handle only to pull its clawed fingers back with a hiss as blue-white arcs of miniature lightning leapt from the handle. It flexed its fingers with a growl, unharmed but irritated at the unexpected barrier.   
  
It was a witch’s lock, a protective ward designed to repel and injure supernatural intruders. The construction was amateurish but there was an impressive amount of raw power behind it. A common imp would have been vaporized on contact.   
  
The creature’s lips spread into a wicked grin, revealing rows of jagged teeth. This newest Talbot woman was something special…pure, untrained power. A fresh delight after decades of confinement.   
  
To an outside observer, the creature was simply standing in place, swaying slightly from side to side beneath the flickering porch light. What it was actually doing was extending its senses, extending feelers through the aether like the tentacles of a jellyfish.   
  
Similar wards protected the other doors and windows, sealing the entire house. Despite the strength of these wards it would be a simple matter to shatter them. But that would alert the woman and she might attempt to flee. He would catch her, of course, but after being locked away for so long, he wasn’t in the mood for a chase.   
  
The intruder’s smile widened as his senses detected an opening: the woman had warded the windows of the first and second floor…but the attic window was undefended. Witches were just as prone to foolishness as any other mortal, after all. Maybe she thought it was too high to matter or perhaps she had just forgotten in her panic to seal herself away from him.   
  
Ignoring the door, the intruder began to climb the wall. His claws didn’t dig into the gaudily-painted walls, only touching the surface lightly. Like the legs of a spider. Moving swiftly and silently, he scrabbled up the walls.   
  
Reaching the attic window, he continued his subtle infiltration of the Talbot manor. All it took was the crook of one finger and there was a faint click as the window’s lock snapped obediently open. Another slight movement and the window slid open, freshly dried paint cracking and peeling away.   
  
He slithered inside, thinking about how he would approach this newest Talbot woman. The pleasures he would have with her. He had only faint memories of their encounter the night before, as he attempted to recover from his weakened state. She was feisty. Defiant. Beautiful. Just like her mother. A quiet, sibilant chuckle escaped his throat at the thought.   
  
The laugh turned into a guttural hiss of surprise when the room was flooded with bright light. The intruder shielded his face with one arm, temporarily blinded.   
  
“Get him, Gonk!!”   
  
  
  


*********************

  
  
  
  
A few minutes earlier, Elvira was crouching behind a piece of decaying furniture in the darkness of the attic. She had spent the better part of the day studying her great aunt’s “recipe book”, desperately searching for rituals that might give her an edge in the encounter with the demon called Incubus.   
  
The witch’s lock seemed like the best option. She had considered sealing the house entirely but she’d have to leave eventually, so she had decided to try the opposite…leave an opening to lure Incubus inside and then place the last ward and seal him inside. She’d need to get out, of course, but she had a few ideas for that…   
  
_I really hope this works_ . She groaned internally, idly stroking Algonquin’s head with her free hand. The poodle gave her hand a reassuring lick, forcing her to wipe her hand off on her black dress. Normally she wouldn’t try to sic a poodle on a demon, but Auntie Morgana’s book had included a section on familiars.  _You better be as good a guard dog as I think you are._   
  
Her heart began to hammer in her considerable chest at the sound of the window’s latch snapping open. She dared a glance around the corner of the chair she was hiding behind and saw the window slowly opening by itself.   
  
_If I survive this I am never coming back to the East Coast, She promised herself silently. At least back in California, the only perverted creeps I had to deal with were producers. And directors. And actors. And…nevermind._   
  
As she heard the sound of claws on wood, Elvira tightly gripped the plastic handle of the large, high-intensity flashlight she had found in the basement. Aunt Morgana’s book had included several sigils that were meant to be unpleasant for demons and she had taken the time to draw several of them onto the lens of the flashlight with black nail polish. She had no idea if this would even faze something like Incubus…but every little bit should help.   
  
She could feel Algonquin tensing under her fingers. Fortunately, the dog seemed smart enough to know when to stay quiet. The old wooden floorboards creaked and she heard a spine-chilling chuckle echo through the dust-filled shadows of the attic. She took a deep breath, biting her lip nervously. It was now or never.   
  
Elvira sprang up from behind the loveseat, flicking the switch on the flashlight and swinging it towards the attic window. The bright cone of light illuminated a tall, hunched figure, its long trench coat doing little to conceal its true, monstrous form.   
  
“Get him, Gonk!” She shouted, prompting the poodle to leap onto the top of the love seat. As Incubus threw up an arm to shield its eyes from the sudden light, the pink-’hawked poodle snarled and launched himself towards the demon. Mid-flight there was a flash of smoke and flame, transforming into a large, feral-looking wolf (still sporting the bright pink mohawk). The wolf’s jaws clamped around Incubus’ outstretched arm and its raking claws tore the damp trench coat to shreds.   
  
Unfortunately, Incubus wasn’t particularly fazed by the assault. He didn’t even stumble, despite what must have been at least two hundred pounds of angry canine on his arm. With a casual swing of his arm, he flung Algonquin away. The dog-turned-wolf flew through the open attic window, hitting the ground outside with a yelp of pain. Spinning, Incubus stretched his other hand out towards Elvira. An irresistible force gripped the flashlight and yanked it away.   
  
Beams of light spun drunkenly across the room as the flashlight flew, end-over-end, to Incubus’ clawed hand. Without any apparent effort, Incubus crushed the plastic casing in his claws, plunging the room into darkness once more.   
  
“Daughter of Divana…” Incubus laughed, a harsh, cruel sound. His voice was deep and sonorous, as though it were drifting from the depths of a crypt, and had traces of an inexplicable British accent. “I have come for you…”   
  
Elvira turned and ran for the door, hoping to lead Incubus further into the house so she could get out and activate the last witch lock, hopefully trapping Incubus inside. She hadn’t prayed since her time in the nunnery, but right now she was ready to pray as she dashed through the darkened, cluttered attic towards the open doorway.   
  
Unfortunately, her prayers went unheeded. Mere feet away from the exit, the door slammed shut with a bang. She grabbed the handle and yanked, but it didn’t even jiggle slightly…it felt like she was tugging on a boulder.   
  
“So fierce…so beautiful.” She could hear the floor creak as Incubus strolled towards her. “You are strong, daughter of Divana…but you cannot fight me. I am inevitable.”   
  
“My name is Elvira…and you’re toast!” Elvira spun around, holding up on of the objects she had prepared ahead of time, for just such an occasion. It was a pair of hairspray bottles duct-taped together…and a lighter. “These beauties have enough CFCs to punch a hole in the ozone, so I bet I can burn a pretty good hole in you, creep!”   
  
Holding down both nozzles with one hand, Elvira lifted the lighter up into the stream of chemicals. Incubus took a surprised half-step backwards as the stream of flame engulfed him. His trench coat went up light a torch and he thrashed about as Elvira continued to pour fire onto him, stepping closer and closer. Ancient cobwebs ignited as they were caught in the wash of fire and several of the dust-covered antiques began to smolder as well.   
  
“How do you like that, ugly?!” Elvira smirked as the stream of fire began to falter, the twin canisters running low on fuel. Not waiting to see Incubus’ charred body fall to the floor, she spun in place and rushed for the door again. She jerked the handle…but her heart fell when it refused to budge…still held shut by some invisible force.   
  
“My dear, I’m beginning to think I may not be a welcome guest in this fine home.” Elvira looked over her shoulder at the sound of the husky voice. Her eyes widened as she saw Incubus approaching her, the fire-blackened remains of his trench coat falling to the floor, revealing him to be completely unharmed. “Perhaps you need a lesson on proper hospitality…especially when welcoming an old friend of the family.”   
  
“Well…why didn’t you say so?” She pressed her back against the door as the demon stepped closer. The darkness was too deep to make out details, but the moonlight from the attic shone on his bare, wizened flesh and his eyes glowed like two amber lamps. Remembering the illustration in the book, her eyes drifted irresistibly towards Incubus’s crotch. The darkness was too deep to make out details, but the size of the silhouette hanging between his legs made her heart skip a beat. “Maybe…maybe we can go down to the living room and have a nice…ah…nice cup of tea.”   
  
As she spoke, a fixed, plastic smile on her lips, her hand crept towards the small of her back, towards the last item she had prepared for this confrontation. A kitchen knife, its handle wrapped in black tape and its blade marked with a pentagram drawn in lipstick. She didn’t know how effective her home-made athame would be without the sealing ritual…but even if she couldn’t lock him up in a box she was pretty sure that cutting his dick off would slow him down for a little while.   
  
“I had a different welcome in mind.” Incubus reached out with a clawed finger, delicately hooking a strand of Elvira’s flowing hair. “I’m sure you can imagine the first thing on any recently-freed prisoner’s mind…and I’ve been locked away for a long, long time.”   
  
“Oh, well…maybe we could go out on the town, find you a nice girl. I know a lovely lady named Patty…” Elvira could feel his breath on her face and chest, it smelled of fresh mud and burning autumn leaves. Her fingers reached for the tape-wrapped handle…and found nothing there at all.   
  
“Looking for this?” Incubus held up one hand to reveal, floating suspended in midair, her home-made athame. “I wonder what you had planned for this nasty little thing?”   
  
Incubus snapped his bony fingers with a sound like breaking twigs. The knife zipped through the air and shot out of the window like an arrow fired from a bow. He turned back to Elvira, his smoldering gaze pinning her against the door. Her chest was heaving from fear and her eyes darted back and forth, searching desperately for some way out…some other weapon…but it was no use. She was trapped. Unarmed.   
  
“Your mother trapped me with a dagger like that…trapped for almost four decades inside a wooden box.” Incubus leaned in closer. “I won’t fall for the same trick twice.”   
  
“You, uh…you wouldn’t eat a girl with glasses would you?” Elvira gulped, tilting her head coquettishly and doing her best to hide her fear. “On an unrelated note, mind giving me a minute…I’m pretty sure I saw some reading glasses on the bedside table. I’ll just run and grab those.”   
  
That seemed to catch Incubus slightly off-guard and he actually pulled his head back before he burst out laughing. The sound was dry and harsh, like a rusty rake being pulled through gravel. He stepped away from Elvira, turning his back and wandering towards the center of the attic. In the darkness, Elvira could only make out his dim silhouette. She jiggled the handle experimentally but the door was still sealed.   
  
“Did your mother teach you nothing about dealing with demons?” Incubus turned back, a few paces from where she stood, the twin beacons of his orange eyes staring at her. “You seem…different from the other women of the Talbot lineage.”   
  
“You could say that…” Elvira started to slowly creep away from the door. If she could get around Incubus she might be able to make a break for Auntie Morgana’s chest of secrets…maybe something in there would help. “I’m kind of new to this whole witch thing…”   
  
“New?” The glowing orange eyes narrowed. “How old are you, daughter of Divana?”   
  
“Hey!” Irritation put more fire into her voice than she intended, but, as usual, her mouth ran away from her. “I don’t care what sort of big-wig demon you are, you don’t ask a lady her age! And I told you, my name is Elvira! E. L. V. I. R. A. Don’t forget it, bub!”   
  
Elvira snapped her mouth shut as soon as her outburst had finished, worried that Incubus might lash out in anger. There was a long, terrifying pause as his eyes bored into her. Then he threw his head back and burst out laughing, that same metal-on-stone laugh as before.   
  
“I meant no offense, Elvira.” To her surprise, Incubus sat, lounging on an aged sofa. Elvira almost jumped out of her skin when light suddenly bloomed in the darkness a few feet from her. It was one of the old oil lamps she had left up here the other night, burning with an unnatural, yellow-green light. “I apologize, my long imprisonment has put me on edge…perhaps we can start over.”   
  
Although it was still rough and hollow, Incubus’s relaxed and cultured voice wasn’t actually unpleasant to the ear. However, with the light on, Elvira could take in every foot, every inch, of his unnatural appearance. His form was undeniably ghoulish…unnaturally tall and lanky, with elongated limbs and fingers. His body was covered in greenish skin, stretched tightly over his bony frame. His eyes were barely visible reddish-orange dots of light, hidden behind long, stringy white hair. A long, reddish-black tongue ran over his sharp teeth and grinning lips.   
  
Of course, it was difficult to take all that in with her attention caught by his most impressive feature. His legs were spread and between them hung his impressive, terrifying cock. The skin on it was smoother, tight enough to reveal a map of thick, pulsating veins as clear as day. The tip was almost as big as a crab-apple and glistened in the light of the oil lamp. Looking at it, she couldn’t help but imagine what it would feel like against her skin…its heat pulsing against her body. Her fingers. Her lips. Inside of her…   
  
She shook her head, trying to clear her mind.   
  
“I-I’m not interested in starting anything with you. If it’s all the same I’m happy to just get out of town and you can…uh…do whatever it is you do.”   
  
“I think you have a very good idea of what it is I do.” She could hear the amusement in Incubus’ voice. “In fact, unless I’m very much mistaken, you’re thinking about it right now.”   
  
Elvira’s eyes snapped from Incubus’ waist up to his glowing eyes. Embarrassment at being called out kindled a small flame of irritation in her heart.   
  
“Yeah, I know all about you, buddy!” Elvira crossed her arms over her breasts defensively, sticking her chin out aggressively. “You go around using your big demon co…uh…I mean demon magic to turn all the women in my family into your sex slaves. Well, it’s not going to happen! Just because the goods are on display doesn’t mean they’re for sale!”   
  
“You have me all wrong, Elvira.” The demon grinned. “In fact, the truth is entirely the opposite.”   
  
“You can’t fool me, creep. I know you’re some kind of sex demon.”   
  
“Oh yes…” Incubus laughed again. “But that has nothing to do with my relationship with the Talbot clan.”   
  
He crooked one finger and there was the sound of wood scraping on wood. Before Elvira could react, something soft and cushioned hit the back of her knees. It didn’t hurt, but it had the force to knock her legs out from under her, sending her sprawling onto the seat of the chair which had rammed into her from behind. Instinctively clinging to the arms of the chair, she was pulled along as it scraped across the floor, stopping directly in front of Incubus’ own seat. The demon was sitting casually, legs spread wide and his arms stretched out over the back of the sofa he was lounging on. “Tell me, Elvira.” As Incubus spoke, a long, lizard-like tongue flicked out of his mouth. “What do you think would happen to an ordinary woman in your situation? If any other woman in this pitiful little village sat where you are right now?”   
  
“In this town? They’d probably try and arrest you for indecent exposure.” She tried to keep her tone cocky and light, hiding how apprehensive she was to be this close to the monster.   
  
“Hardly. They would already be wrapped around my cock. Reduced to nothing but cum-thirsty, feral sluts. No longer able to speak, think or resist. They would exist only to seek pleasure from me.” He leaned forward, reaching out with one long finger to stroke Elvira’s cheek. His touch was surprisingly delicate and she felt the back of her scalp tingle as the fine hairs on her neck and arm stood on end, raised as if by static electricity. “But here you are…still fighting. Still trying to run. To resist. Still with a mind of your own.”   
  
“Well…uh…I was always good at head…I mean, giving head…I mean, I have a good head on my shoulders.” She felt her face get hot…she was blushing in front of this thing. It was crazy!   
  
“Oh, I’m sure…but it’s not just that, my dear. All the women of your clan have this unique power…a natural resistance to my overwhelming charms.” His long, powerful fingers closed on her forearms, pinning them to the arms of the chair with gentle, but irresistible, force. She could feel his breath moistening her neck and chest as he leaned in closer, strands of his long white hair tickling the surface of her breasts. “You want me…it’s only natural, after all…but you can resist. You have a mind and will of your own.”   
  
“D-don’t think you can fool me!” Elvira was breathing hard and her pulse quickened as his tongue flicked out and she felt hot drops of slimy saliva drip onto her cleavage. “I know you make it a hobby to go after my family, you ugly creep!”   
  
“Ugly? Oh yes…but it’s also true. I cannot control you…cannot command you or any of your ancestors. But that’s what makes it all the sweeter when the women of the Talbot family willingly give themselves to me. To a creature like this…” He gestured at his warped, grotesque body. “Because of the pleasure…the power I can offer them! They are not slaves, but they still willingly choose to become my queens!”   
  
Elvira could feel her nipples pressed against the fabric of her dress and a hot, tight feeling in her pelvis as her body reacted. Intellectually, she knew that she should be horrified by Incubus’s appearance…but, for some reason, she couldn’t stop thinking about how his sallow, withered skin would feel against hers. What he would taste like. His mouth. His cock. His semen. But he was right, although those thoughts were intrusive, she knew that she could resist…if she wanted to.   
  
“U-until my mom came along.” In a weak show of defiance, she struggled to pull her arms free, but Incubus’s grip was immovable. “She didn’t want anything to do with you and she stuck you in a box where you belong.”   
  
There was a flash of anger in his glowing eyes and, for a moment, his grip tightened on her arms to the point of pain. But it quickly subsided and his grip loosened. Once more, he let out that soft, raspy chuckle.   
  
“You don’t know, do you?”   
  
“I know she cut your dick off!”   
  
“Hah! In the end…but not before enjoying it to the fullest.”   
  
Elvira opened her mouth, ready to spit out another sassy retort, but she found herself at a loss for words as the meaning of what he was saying sank in. She felt Incubus’ grip on her arms loosen and she instinctively pulled free, jumping to her feet and knocking the chair over onto the ground.   
  
“That’s…you’re lying!” Elvira would have run if she could but there was nowhere to go. She still took several steps back, turning her back on Incubus, forcing herself to stop looking at his monstrous body. “My great-aunt and mother…they fought you.”   
  
She could hear springs creak as Incubus rose to his feet, followed by the protests of warped wooden floorboards as he approached her. Within moments he was looming behind her, his height dwarfing hers and his unnatural scent surrounding her. She was too shaken to resist when one arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against his body.   
  
“Morgana and Divana were sisters, actually. Both beautiful, strong daughters of mine.” Her lower back was pressed against Incubus’s waist and she could feel the heat of him against her spine as he held her against him. He reached around her shoulder with one clawed hand, his long finger tracing her collarbone until it slipped beneath the black fabric of her dress. It changed course, slowly sliding downwards, following the swell of her breast beneath the dress. She couldn’t suppress a gasp as it flicked over the firm nub of one nipple. “For over two hundred years both of them faithfully gave themselves to me. Body and soul.”    
  
“No…” Elvira protested weakly. “Morgana said…”   
  
“I doubt she told you the whole truth…Morgana was always a cunning one. And the only thing she loved more than me was her sister, Divana.” Elvira felt something touch her leg, slipping under the long slit in her dress. She looked down and her eyes widened to see a long, fleshy appendage…a tail…reaching into her dress. She could feel the length of it sliding up the inside of her leg, curling around her thigh. “Divana was the sentimental one and, when she became pregnant with you, she apparently decided to cut me out of your life. Quite literally. They tricked me and locked me in that box, because of you.”   
  
“But then…”   
  
“That’s right. For nearly two thousand years, in each of your clan’s generations, I have been father and lover to your ancestors. Including your mother…and now, you.” She could feel the firm length of his monstrously oversized cock pressing against her back. His tail climbed further up her leg until the tip slipped underneath the silken material of her panties. With practiced ease, it pulled them down, sliding her underwear down to the floor. A draft slipping through the slit of her dress caressed the bare lips of her pussy. She shivered as the chill wind tickled the wetness covering her inner thighs. “It is good to see you grown…my daughter.”   
  
Elvira was trembling with a storm of conflicting emotions. She couldn’t deny that her body was going crazy…while Incubus’s powers couldn’t control her mind that apparently didn’t stop them from affecting her body. She had already been pent-up and horny, especially after the failed attempt to seduce Bob, and now every inch of her was begging to be touched…and more.   
  
She should be horrified by Incubus’ appearance, even more horrified by their apparent relationship, but, for some reason, she wasn’t. In fact, his demonic form reminded her of something from years ago…   
  
The onset of adulthood wasn’t easy on anyone, especially in the oppressive environment of a nunnery. It was even worse for Elvira: oversexed, rebellious and jumping half a cup size every few months. She had channeled that frustration into a secret journal. Alongside unflattering drawings of the various nuns and poorly constructed song lyrics, she had written several, extremely explicit, fantasies about a demonic lover along with a few crude sketches. Even after the nuns found the journal and burned it, the mental image of that demon lover had kept her warm on some very cold nights during her teenage years.   
  
It was with growing shock that she realized that his appearance was very similar to Incubus. The scourge of the Talbot family…and apparently her father (and grandfather, and great grandfather and so on). Had some part of her known, even back then…some ancestral memory handed down from generations of Talbot women experiencing unnatural pleasures?   
  
“L-look, you big goon…” Elvira stammered, shame still fighting against the decision her body had already made. “I-I’ve spent my whole life fighting off creeps and jerks and as far as I can tell, you’re no different! And if you’re my f-f-fa-”   
  
Her half-formed protests were cut off when Incubus leaned down and softly placed his hand on the side of her face, tilting her head up to his. Their lips met and Elvira couldn’t bring herself to pull away, even when his long, lizard tongue parted her lips and flicked against her. She melted against his body, her butt and spine pressing, rubbing against the firm heat of his monstrous penis. He wasn’t hard yet, but she could feel him stirring against her as she returned the kiss, her bright red lips pressed against his greenish ones.   
  
She had expected him to taste foul, like rotten eggs or spoiled meat…but he didn’t. It was difficult to describe, but if forced she would have said he tasted just like a normal man…but somehow more. The same warm, neutral taste of pheromones and saliva but intensified to dizzying levels.   
  
As their mouths stayed locked together, Incubus’s other hand roamed back up to cup her left breast beneath the fabric of her dress. Despite her generous bust-size, his large hand easily covered her and she couldn’t help but moan softly against his lips as he massaged her chest.   
  
Meanwhile, his tail was slipping back up her leg once more. At its widest, it was almost as thick as an arm but it came to a point about as wide as a pinky finger, which she could feel flicking back and forth as it rose along her thigh, towards her waist. Some part of her was surprised by how disappointed she felt when the appendage slipped past her crotch and kept moving upwards. It slipped beneath the broad belt she wore and kept going until it poked out of the bottom of her cleavage.   
  
There was a moment of pressure before the decorative silver dagger buckle popped off and went clattering off somewhere beyond the circle of unnatural yellow-green lamplight. There was the sound of shredding cloth as the tail ripped through the belt and dress together, baring Elvira’s chest, pussy and legs and leaving only a few shreds clinging to her arms.   
  
Indignation temporarily overrode lust and Elvira pulled back from the kiss with Incubus, glaring up at his glowing eyes (which had slowly shifted from orange to a deeper red).   
  
“Hey, asshole!” She snapped, the hesitation gone from her voice. “I liked that dress…I mean I’ve got a few more, but it’s the principle of the thing!”   
  
Incubus quirked an eyebrow at her and she could make out an expression of amused surprise through the curtain of long, white hair.   
  
“That fire…that’s why I love you and your kin.” He released her face and gestured with his hand. The dress fragments on the floor ignited with the same yellow-green fire as the lamp. Elvira yelped in surprise as the tattered remains clinging to her arms burst into the same flames, but they did not seem to burn her. The fire leapt off of her body and met the larger mass on the floor, which burst high enough to lick against the rafters. When the flames subsided, her dress hung from a coat hanger in the middle of the room. Intact once more. “There. Your dress will be waiting for you, as good as new.”   
  
“Damn…” Elvira’s heart was still pounding from the combination of arousal and suddenly bursting into flame. “Can you fix broken heels too?”   
  
“I can do so much more for you.” Incubus chuckled and spun her around to face him. Looking at him in his full glory once more, she was certain that he was indeed the fantasy lover from her teenage years. He was at half-mast and her body was already aching deliciously at the sheer size of him. “Of course…that is if you wish to join me…?”   
  
He left the question hanging in the air between them and she knew that if she said no then he would leave her. Not forever…he’d visit her again to tempt and tease…try and seduce her once more…but he didn’t want to take her. He wanted her to give herself freely, the way only a woman of the Talbot family could.   
  
“Look…I…” Her rational mind attempted one last sortie, trying to come up with something that would override the raging mob that was her hormones and libido. “I don’t want to live in some podunk town like this, getting knocked up by my f–by a demon. I’ve got dreams. Big plans, you know?”   
  
“Oh, my dear little girl,” Incubus’ hair tossed from side to side as he shook his head in amusement. “This house, this town…they don’t mean anything to me. I have followed the spread of the Talbots across Europe and from there to the so-called New World…we can go anywhere you wish. Do anything you want.”   
  
“I don’t suppose you could hook me up with a gig in Las Vegas?” She was trying to keep her eyes on his face but they kept being drawn down to his crotch as though pulled by a magnet. The question was intended flippantly but her heart skipped a beat when Incubus merely nodded.   
  
“Of course my dear. Even before I was locked away, that place already bore the moniker of Sin City…what better place is there for us?”   
  
“Seriously? You could…like get me a show there?”   
  
“For a start. I could do far more than that as well. Once I teach you how to use your power, nothing could stop us. But first…it has been a long, long time Elvira. My patience is not infinite.”   
  
He held out his hand and Elvira almost instinctively reached out to take it, held back only by that tiny part of her that was still trying to convince her how wrong this was. The thought of her mother and Morgana made her hesitate…wouldn’t this render everything they did meaningless?   
  
_Why should I care about that?_ Anger sparked in her chest, kindled by childhood memories of strict nuns and a lonely, orphaned childhood.  _They hid everything about me and stuck me in a friggin’ nunnery full of tight-assed Jesus freaks! Then Morgana brings me back here to deal with Vinnie all by myself. She didn’t even tell me the whole truth last night! Maybe it’s time I make my own decision about this stuff._   
  
…   
  
…   
  
…   
  
_I want to get laid._ That was it. That’s what she really wanted right now. To feel her worries and concerns blasted away by the sweet, tingling wave of orgasm. To be filled and held and fucked. She’d wanted that for a while now, but Bob had been the only halfway decent prospect…and now he’d been scared off by her damn Aunt!   
  
Incubus’ toothy grin widened as Elvira reached out and took his hand, his long fingers dwarfing hers. He pulled her in and, without coaxing, Elvira rose up on the tip of her toes to bring their faces together for another kiss. Their tongues met, his long serpentine tongue entwining around hers as he pulled her closer against him. His cock was rising and she could feel her own body responding as well as she cast her inhibitions aside. Her hands roamed down his chest, following the unusual lines of his distorted muscles beneath his inhuman skin. What had been horrifying before was now intriguing, a mysterious landscape for her fingers and body to explore.   
  
Before she could find her way down to his waist, Incubus broke off the kiss, his sunken glowing eyes somehow managing to give a look of mischief. Before she could ask what he was doing, the huge creature gave her a soft push. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt, but his strength was as irresistible as always and she fell backwards.   
  
“Fuc-!!” Her startled exclamation was cut off when she landed on a surface that proved to be a large, cushiony mattress. She lay flat on her back, mildly stunned, blinking in surprise. It took her a moment to realize that they were no longer in her Aunt’s moldy old attic. The room was now brightly lit by hundreds of candles, each with a yellow-green flame floating a few inches above the unlit wick, and it looked like something from the inside of the lamp from I Dream Of Jeannie: cushions and mattresses sprawling all over the floor. Layers and layers of gauzy curtain made it impossible to determine the room’s exact shape or size.   
  
“I thought you might enjoy more glamorous surroundings, my daughter.” Incubus stepped above her, his feet on either side of her waist and the intimidating length of his now-erect cock partially eclipsing her vision. “A dirty old attic is hardly to place for you to be initiated into your family’s legacy.”   
  
Elvira tilted her head slightly to see around the girth of his erection and look up at Incubus’ face. His words awoke a twinge of shame in her gut once more. Giving the middle finger to the nuns and her aunt and the puritans of Falwell was one thing…but she still felt squeamish at the idea of sleeping with her own father.   
  
“Look, could we…maybe hold off on the whole F-word and D-word stuff, okay?” Elvira shrugged, causing her chest to jiggle. She could see Incubus’ glowing eyes follow the soft bounce of her breasts. “Why don’t we just…roleplay as two people who aren’t related?”   
  
Incubus lowered himself over her, kneeling with his legs straddling her torso. His cock was only a few inches above her body now and she could feel his large, dangling testicles as they brushed against her stomach.   
  
“Oh, my sweet, beautiful child…” Elvira squirmed internally and he seemed to sense her reaction, letting out that soft, raspy laugh of his. “You’re still so confined by the morality of lesser beings. You are like me, a greater being. Not beholden to mortal scruples. Of course…we could always stop….but you don’t want me to stop, do you?”   
  
Elvira shook her head, shivering as she realized how right he was.  _Oh God…am I really going to fuck my own dad? Is that better or worse than fucking a demon? Does one override the other or do they get added together?_   
  
She briefly regretted not trying to stop him as he lowered himself a few inches more but as she felt the pulsating heat of his cock against the skin of her breasts and stomach that thought fell to pieces. She could see a glistening bead of precum at the tip of his lemon-sized cock-head and she just couldn’t bring herself to resist.  _Fuck. I’m going to do it. This is an express train to a special circle of hell, but God-damn I’m going to do it, aren’t I?_   
  
In fact, before she realized it, she already was doing it. Rather than consulting her waffling conscience, her libido had taken the reins and as soon as Incubus’ cock settled between her breasts. Her hands pressed her breasts together on either side of Incubus’ cock, enveloping it’s pulsating girth in the soft warmth of her tits.   
  
She loved giving men titjobs and was more than a little proud of how well the act took advantage of her “natural talents”…but this was something else. She’d never been with a man as big as her demonic forebear (her mind still shied away from thinking him as a father) and even her considerable assets couldn’t completely cover him. He began to rock his hips, dragging the wrinkled skin of his testicles up and down her stomach, sending a tickling heat down to her pussy.   
  
His cock was slick and slid easily between the soft skin of her breasts, each thrust bringing the tip of his cock up to her face. She gave it an experimental lick as it came close, eliciting an appreciative growl from Incubus. Tilting her head up, she stuck out her tongue and allowed his cock to slide over her wet tongue and lips.   
  
“That’s it, my child. Your lips are just as sweet and eager as your mother’s and your breasts are even softer, I dare say.”   
  
“You know,” Elvira gasped in between thrusts of his cock. “I think dirty talk is kind of overrated…we could just be-mmph!”   
  
Her voice was cut off as Incubus slipped one hand under her head and tilted her face up, just in time to receive his next thrust right in her mouth. She let out a muffled noise of annoyance, but didn’t make any attempt to stop him as he shifted closer and began to fuck her mouth while she massaged the base of testicles and the base of his cock with her breasts.   
  
“You’re right, my dear daughter.” That elicited another unintelligible sound of annoyance. “Silence does suit you.”   
  
She glared up at him, although she still kept her jaw relaxed, barely allowing her to accommodate the massive tip of his cock. Her tongue pressed against the base and shaft, savoring the taste of him even as she expressed her silent irritation with her eyes.   
  
Her eyes widened, all irritation forgotten, when she felt something tickling the damp skin of her inner thighs. It was the tip of Incubus’ tail, prodding its way along her skin. She let out a muffled, eager sound, barely audible as Incubus’ cock continued to slide against her lips and tongue, as the tail-tip found the soft heat between her legs. Incubus’ teasing had already turned her pussy into a wet, quivering mess, practically begging to be filled.   
  
Incubus apparently wanted to torment her a bit longer before obliging that particular need. Rather than slipping inside, the finger-sized tip of his tail slid up and down the puffy lips of her pussy, lightly tickling the faint ghost of pubic stubble. When he found the firm, swollen nubbin of her clitoris she arched her back, pulling her mouth free of Incubus’ cock long enough to emit a panting yelp of shocked pleasure, her lips glistening with a mixture of Incubus’ slime and her own saliva.   
  
Her exclamation was cut off when Incubus once more pulled her head up to receive his cock again, muffling her cries of passionate ecstasy with the thick shaft of his demonic dick. He began to move his hips with greater force, pushing himself deeper past her lips until she could feel him pressing against the back of her throat. Meanwhile, his tail continued to flick and tease her glistening button, causing her legs and stomach to tremble and clench in reaction to the stimulation, sending waves of electric pleasure rippling along her body.   
  
Her clit wasn’t the only source of pleasure either. Her fingers were pressing her breasts tightly against Incubus’ waist, reveling in the heat of his body and the feeling of his slick skin on her body. Each thrust pushed his goose-egg-sized testicles against the underside of her breasts caused his cock to slide against both of her nipples, flicking them with the rippling pattern of throbbing veins. Even having him in her mouth was incredible. Although the sheer size of him made her jaws ache and threatened to cut off her breathing entirely, the feeling of his hot skin against her lips and tongue still drove her wild. Even as her mascara ran in dark streams down her cheeks she still struggled to open her mouth wider to accept more of him down her throat.   
  
The tip of his cock cut off an incoherent groan of pleasure as he finally stopped teasing her clit and slipped the tip of his tail inside of her. The narrow tip easily slid into her slick cunt, parting her easily as the tail pushed further inside, it’s girth rapidly increasing as more of it slid inside. The thin tip curled inside, prodding against her G-spot as he slipped his unique appendage in and out. Each flick of the firm tip against the hidden depths of her pussy caused her entire body to shiver as she tightened involuntarily around him.   
  
With his tail inside of her and his cock pushing her lips apart, it felt like she was being double-teamed by two incredibly well-endowed men, except his movements were completely in synch in a way that two separate lovers could never have managed. Every stroke of his cock was timed to perfection with each thrust of his tail into her pussy. The combination was mind-blowing.   
  
Incubus reared up on his knees and leaned forward, positioning his waist above Elvira’s face so he could push himself even further down her throat. His long, curling tail easily kept up with the new position, continuing to plunge in and out of Elvira’s wet pussy, spreading her wetness over the skin of her thighs. His goose-egg-sized testicles were tightening against his body as orgasm approached but his cock was so far down her throat they still batted against her chin with each thrust.   
  
His face was now directly above her, his glowing eyes burning down at her and his face locked into an expression of fiendish glee and hunger. His long hair swayed back and forth with the force of his movements. She could feel his heavy breath on her face, that same odd mixture of fresh, wet earth and dry, burning leaves.   
  
Hands free now that Incubus’ cock was no longer between her breasts, Elvira lowered one hand down to her waist, pressing two fingers against her clitoris. It was slippery and swollen, making it difficult to keep it pinned down, but every time her fumbling fingers managed to get it pressed against the gnarled length of Incubus’ tail it sent a lightning bolt of ecstasy through her entire body. The electric, orgasmic explosions were coming faster and faster, barely giving her time to think as she shivered and writhed beneath Incubus’ demonic form.   
  
But she was also starting to think (as much as conscious thought was even possible right now) that Incubus might have gotten carried away. His cock was so deep in her throat that she barely had any chance to breathe and he was only pushing further and further. The lack of oxygen was making her entire body tingling and if anything it was heightening the intensity of her repeated orgasms…but her vision was also starting to fade as her eyes rolled back in her head.   
  
_He does…does remember that I need…oh fuck…I need to breathe, right?_   
  
If he didn’t come soon, she didn’t know how much longer she would be able to hold out. He was too strong for her to pull back or push him away and she doubted he’d notice or care if she tried to signal him. He probably didn’t even know the meaning of a “safe word”.   
  
He felt like he was right on the edge, his cock twitching and swollen as it pushed over her tongue…he just needed something to push him over the edge. She reached up wither her left hand (even mortal peril couldn’t bring her to pull her right hand away from the buzzing knot of pleasure that was her clitoris) and cupped his testicles. They were heavy and hot, like hefting a fresh hot water bottle, and she imagined that she could feel the semen inside eagerly churning in anticipation of release…although admittedly that might just be the lack of oxygen making her a bit giddy.   
  
She gathered his ball-sack into her hands, feeling the unusual and exotic texture of his unearthly flesh. His entire body was hairless, except for the long white hair on his head, allowing her to fully appreciated the unique topography of his body. She would have liked more time to feel him, tracing her fingers over the grooved and gnarled flesh, maybe even raking her long fingernails lightly over his skin to feel him jump and tremble. But her vision was fading fast and there wasn’t much time before she lost consciousness.   
  
So instead, she merely took those balls between her fingers and gave them a good, firm squeeze. At the same time, she did her best to relax her throat as much as possible and shook her head to force him as far down her throat as possible. Incubus shivered, his long hair sweeping back as he threw back his head, howling with pleasure. At the same time, his tail pushed further into her, splitting her further with another orgasm.   
  
His cock rippled inside her mouth and throat as he came at last. Her chest and belly felt feverishly hot as he squirted inside of her, shooting thick jets of frothing, demonic cum down her throat. Incubus’ hand gripped her hair, thrusting a few more times as more and more cum continued to pour into Elvira. She could only desperately gulp it down, struggling to avoid being choked by the flood of semen.   
  
At last, he pulled himself out of her mouth, leaving Elvira coughing on the cushion. His tail slid free as well, the tip giving her clitoris a jaunty flick on the way out, causing her body to jerk as another mini-orgasm rocked her from head to foot.   
  
Elvira gasped for air, gulping down deep breaths of fresh air. Her mouth and tongue were coated in Incubus’ seed, and she could feel her belly full of it as well. She tried to rise, planning to give Incubus a talking-to for almost choking her out, but the sudden movement was too much for her giddy brain. She fell back to the soft cushions, consciousness fading…   
  
  
  


****************

  
  
  
  
_Elvira…_   
  
_Elvira…Wake up, my daughter…or I will have to start without you._   
  
“Mmmr?” Elvira murmured, awareness slowly returning although memory and thought were lagging behind. She licked her lips, tasting a familiar, salty tang but its origin eluded her. She tried to open her eyes, dried mascara flaking away, but she squeezed them closed again when bright yellow-green light stung them. “Mmnn…turn the light off!”   
  
“Your wish is my command, my child.” The lights dimmed, visible even through her closed eyelids, but she was still reluctant to open them, feeling dizzy and sleepy.   
  
She was laying on something warm and firm and as she tried to gather her thoughts, she allowed her fingers to roam across it, exploring blindly. A familiar, scraping laugh finally brought her back to her senses, the memory of what just happened hitting her like a freight train.   
  
“The fuck!?” She reared back, eyes flying open. She was still in the same bizarre, supernatural pleasure palace that Incubus had summoned. Incubus was laying on his back atop a pile of soft, colorful cushions, and she had apparently been laying on top of him. Her head had been resting on his sunken chest and her legs were straddling his torso. His cock was laying flaccid against his stomach, although its girth was still a noticeable bulge under her body.   
  
He looked up at her, his glowing eyes dim and a look of relaxed self-satisfaction on his face. The sight of his demonic face and body was no longer horrifying, in fact, her body was reacting as though she had woken up on top of a naked Fabio. She could feel a quivering twinge in her pelvis, as her body tightened at the memory of what they had just done.   
  
“I apologize if I was a tad rough, my girl.” Incubus reached out and stroked his clawed fingers through Elvira’s long hair, before letting his hand fall downward, tracing the curves of her body: the hollow of her neck, the swell of her breast and down the front of her stomach to stroke the shadow between her thighs. “I lost control of myself after so long spent unsated.”   
  
“Lost control is right,” Elvira grumbled, trying to keep up a facade of irritation even as Incubus’ fingers tickled and teased her body. “If I wanted to try out auto-erotic asphyxiation I’d use a belt, thank you very much.”   
  
“Although you did enjoy it.” It wasn’t a question.   
  
“...” Elvira couldn’t really bring herself to deny it. “Just…give me a bit more warning, next time.”   
  
“Of course, of course.” Incubus drawled, somehow his twisted, sharp-toothed grin and hollow eyes still managed to give the impression of a smug house cat with canary feathers caught in its lips. “I’m pleased to hear you’re looking forward to more.”   
  
“Oh, uh…” Elvira flushed, realizing what she had just said. “Well…I mean, I’m already going to Hell…why not?”   
  
“Hell?” Incubus’ laughter was louder this time. “You have nothing to worry about, no daughter of mine needs to fear Hell.”   
  
Elvira shifted uncomfortably at the unpleasant reminder that the salty tang on her lips was from her own father’s semen. For some reason that still made her uncomfortable…but not so much that she wasn’t already wondering what they would do next. In fact, that fidgeting caused her bare pussy to slip on top of the soft bump of Incubus’ cock beneath her body. The pressure of his shaft against the lips of her pussy was already starting to kindle a sweet heat inside of her.   
  
“Oh…” Incubus raised an eyebrow. “It seems that you’re just as eager as I am for more. The apple does not fall far from the proverbial tree.”   
  
“Fine, fine! You’re right!” Elvira frowned down at him, causing Incubus’s smile to widen. “You had your fun, so why shouldn’t I?”   
  
To her surprise, Incubus wrapped one arm around the small of her back, pulling her against his body as he sat up, leaving their faces only inches apart. His red-orange eyes were burning brighter, her admission feeding the flames inside of him.   
  
“Exactly! Do not reject your desires. Do not deny yourself the pleasures that are your birthright!” Incubus’ hot breath washed over Elvira, filtering through her long hair and sending a tingle down her spine.   
  
Without thinking, Elvira leaned forward, closing those scant inches between them and kissing Incubus. He growled with pleasure, pulling her more tightly against him and his lips met hers eagerly. She didn’t hold back, running her tongue along the wrinkled flesh of his lips, biting his lower lip softly between her teeth. When his tongue slipped past her lips she shamelessly sucked it inside, allowing its fine tip to tickle the inside of her mouth.   
  
Even when their mouths finally parted, she wasn’t satisfied. Her mouth ran over him, kissing the ridges of his skeletal cheekbones, nibbling at the leathery, batlike ears hidden beneath his hair and traveling further downward, exploring his neck, arms and chest with her mouth and tongue. For his part, Incubus seemed content to indulge her, lowering himself back down onto the mattress as she sucked and nibbled at his oddly-textured flesh, occasionally responding with a pleased, raspy purr as she nuzzled his neck or teased his nipples.   
  
She could feel him growing again, his cock stirring underneath her as she returned her lips back to his for another long, passionate kiss. As he hardened, she rocked her hips, rubbing herself over the length of his stiffening shaft, which quickly became slick from her wetness. She could feel every engorged vein along its length as rippled against the firm nub of her clit. She was already breathing heavily as she pulled herself up into a sitting position, large breasts heaving and glistening with beads of sweat.   
  
“Well buster,” Elvira ground her hips against Incubus’ cock, glaring at him as he stared up at her with that same relaxed self-assurance he had since she had regained consciousness. “Since you had your fun, I figure it’s my turn to be on top.”   
  
“I’d like nothing better.” Incubus stroked his hands along the curve of Elvira’s thighs. “The view from down here is quite spectacular, after all. You’re lucky, inheriting your mother’s spirit and her fabulous endowments.”   
  
Elvira cringed inwardly at the reminder…but even more so at the twinge of pleasure between his legs as he spoke. Was she starting to get turned on by this? She didn’t really want to unravel the tangled knot of daddy issues which were rapidly tangling up her sex drive.   
  
“So, Incubus…” She did her best to change the subject, while still continuing to grind on the demon’s cock. “You’re serious about getting me a show in Las Vegas?”   
  
“Absolutely. With time and training, we could stand atop the world.” His long tongue flicked out and he licked his lips. “Although there’s no need to be so formal. You can just call me…Daddy.”   
  
Elvira growled with frustration, he obviously sensed that this was still a conflicted subject for her and was deliberately needling her. But she was already too worked up to back out of things now.   
  
Instead, she settled for shutting him up in the most expedient manner possible: she leaned down and covered his mouth with hers. Lips and tongues together, she lifted her ass in the air and felt between her legs for the thick length of Incubus’ cock, guiding it towards her slit, wet and quivering with anticipation.   
  
When she felt the thick bulb of Incubus’ cock-head beginning to part the lips of her pussy, she felt a flutter of apprehension. She was soaking wet and her body was more than eager to accommodate him, but he was also bigger than any guy she’d ever been with before…in fact, he somehow felt even bigger than he had when he was jamming his cock down her throat. Would she be able to handle this?   
  
Incubus growled softly against her mouth as he started to slide inside, the satisfied sound of a predator tucking into a large meal. Her body tightened as she felt him stretching the entrance to her pussy, the fat tip of his cock pushing her open wider than she’d ever been before. Trying to pace herself she slowly rocked her hips up and down, gradually working him further inside. It hurt a little, but it was the deep, delicious ache of a good stretch after a long night’s sleep.   
  
“Oh…fuck…come on…” She pulled her lips back, taking short, shallow breaths as she slowly pushed with greater force. “Get in there…get in-aaaooooohh!!”   
  
Suddenly, he was in, the thick knot of his head pushing past her pussy’s lips and finally plunging deep inside her, followed inexorably by the vein-riddled length of his shaft.   
  
“Aaaangh!!” Elvira groaned as she pushed herself back, sitting herself down on his cock as its entire length slipped into her body. Her thighs and stomach were shaking, trembling with the strength of an orgasm that hit her the moment his cock pushed its way in. “Oh, you…motherfucker…that’s good.”   
  
“Mother and daughter.” Incubus teased, but Elvira was past shame right now, aware only of the feeling of her body tightening around the thick rod inside of her.   
  
She began to ride him in earnest, her hands laid flat against his chest for support as she pulled herself up, allowing his cock to slide out until she could feel the thick bulge of the tip stretching the lips of her pussy from within, and then dropping her weight back down again, slamming it all the way back to the hilt once more. He was big enough that each time she could feel the pressure on her belly from below and the taut pressure on her clit gave her a mini-orgasm with each stroke.   
  
As she bounced on his cock, Incubus fondled her breasts with his long, spiderlike fingers, teasing and squeezing them as she groaned with pleasure. His tongue lashed out, flicking across one nipple and then the other. Then, like some kind of prehensile tentacle, it moved higher, flickering across her collarbone, up her neck and finally against her lips. She didn’t resist, allowing the impossibly long tongue to slip into her mouth, sliding in and out over hers even as his cock pushed in and out of her moist pussy.   
  
Those small, repeated mini-climaxes were growing closer and closer as she picked up the pace of her movements, riding his cock with greater vigor and force. She could feel the big one on the horizon and she could feel him getting closer as well. His cock seemed to stretch her even further as it swelled inside her body, the tip pulsating as Incubus approached his own orgasm. Soon he’d come, filling her pussy up with that huge, warm wave of…   
  
“Oh shit!” She tried to say, although the thick tentacle-tongue in her mouth turned it into a muffled moan. With everything that happened, she hadn’t even thought about the potential implications of Incubus coming inside of her.  _I don’t think they make condoms big enough for this!_   
  
Despite her panic, her body was moving on its own, still riding Incubus harder and harder, chasing the climax like a dog chasing down a rabbit. She looked down at her demonic father, eyes wide and head shaking, trying to signal to him to pull out before he came.   
  
From his eyes, she could see that he completely understood what she wanted…and had no intention of playing along. Of course, he wasn’t holding her down…she could pull herself free any time she wanted. All she had to do would be to stop bouncing on his cock, just exercise a tiny bit of restraint and self-control…   
  
…She couldn’t even bring herself to feel regret when she slammed his cock deeper inside of her and she felt him come. Her pussy was wrapped so tightly around him that she could feel the thick gout of demonic semen rushing up the length of the shaft and filling her hungry cunt. It filled her completely, flooding into every nook and cranny of her womb before the excess squirted out against her legs as another jet of thick, white cum shot into her.   
  
It just felt too good to care. Her body shook and her back arched, her mind totally awash in the flood of ecstasy and endorphins as she came. If anything the rush of thick cum into her just made her own orgasm hit harder. As Incubus’ tongue slipped out of her mouth, she let out a long, groaning exclamation of pleasure.   
  
“Oh…fuck yes, Daddy…”   
  



End file.
